Submitting For Her
by Dino Nugs
Summary: Harry has had enough of being the one in charge. It's time for someone else to take control. futanari/femdom almost purely smut
1. Chapter 1

Harry had thought that his days at Hogwarts were over. He had spent enough time in the spotlight, and he was ready for a normal life without being constantly either praised or harassed by everyone in magical Britain. His family had plenty of money, he could never work and live a life of comfort. Even if he had kids someday, they wouldn't have to work at all.

Upon stepping foot into Gringott's however, Harry quickly noticed that something was off. He was escorted by guards to the bank manager's office. A very unpleasant meeting ensued, where he was informed that his accounts were being placed on lockdown for a ten year period, as a punishment for breaking and entering, as well as freeing a dragon and stealing a precious heirloom from an old family. He would have had the contents of his family vaults seized, but since the goblins were grateful that he had removed Voldemort from power, they were giving him the lightest possible punishment. All taxes and bills such as his school payments would be taken care of, but other than that, he had no access to his money. That meant Harry needed a job, and that meant he needed his NEWTs.

The good news was that both Ron and Hermione would be returning with him to finish their educations. While both he and Ron wanted to be aurors, Hermione wanted to work in the government, always the social rights crusader.

Initially, Harry had also been excited to rekindle his romance with Ginny. They had gotten back together as soon as the war ended and for two weeks, things seemed to be going decently enough. After two weeks though, Ginny still wasn't showing signs of recovering from Fred's death. She wouldn't talk to Harry and was much quieter than usual. She was timid and indecisive, the opposite of how she had been before. Harry had always loved her fiery passion for everything and the way she was always in control of a situation. Now though, Ginny was a changed woman and their relationship seemed to have stalled out. Neither wanted to spend time with the other, so they decided to call things off. Mrs. Weasley was disappointed, but understood, which was nice because it meant things could go back to normal between Harry and the Weasleys.

Now that he was single again, Harry figured he could devote more time to studying. He would need to do his best to become an auror, so it would probably be best if he didn't go looking for a new relationship. If something came along naturally he would consider it.

Harry soon found himself in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. They hadn't seen Ginny and figured it was best not to go looking for her. After a short but comfortable silence, Ron was the one to speak first.  
"So Harry, now that me and Hermione are going to be together more, is there someone you had your eye on?"

"Many girls have been looking at Harry since we reached the platform," Luna chimed in without looking away from the Quibbler.

"I haven't really been thinking about anyone in particular. I guess I would consider going out with someone if it seemed right," Harry started slowly, "I thought you would be mad if I didn't fix things with your sister though."

Ron shook his head firmly. "No way mate. I always thought it was a little strange to have my best mate dating my little sister. Besides, you've seen how she's been, you can't date her if she doesn't want to talk to you. It's been months since you broke up and nothing has changed for her."

"I'm worried about her still," Hermione said.

"I think we all are," Neville responded, "I don't think she'll ever want to fix things with Harry though. I think he reminds her of the war. It's not fair to him but she's a different person now."

"That's probably true. I think I'll focus on my schoolwork for now and maybe I'll see someone worth dating. I'm sure Sirius would be yelling at me to sleep with as many girls as I could before I left school for good." Everyone groaned at this but quickly laughed along with him as they remembered his eccentric godfather. The train ride passed quickly after that, without any serious discussion. Harry decided it was good being back with his friends. He was ready for his final year.

He feast that evening was a joyous affair. For the first time since third year, no cloud of fear caused by death eaters or Voldemort was hanging over the great hall. Surprisingly, Harry had noticed many girls eyeing him from across the hall. After a year on the run and a summer working in the Weasley garden under the sun, Harry was as fit and tan as he'd been in his life. His health had also improved after the removal of the horcrux and he had grown both in height and muscle mass. While he didn't know it, he had turned into a very eligible bachelor and the ladies at Hogwarts were watching. While everyone was eating and talking, Harry scanned the great hall, and his eyes fell on the Slytherin table. Cringing at the face of Millicent Bulstrode, Harry was about to turn the other way, when a flash of gold caught his eye. Next to Tracey Davis, a very attractive and bubbly girl in their year, sat a tall blonde that Harry had never seen before. Her face was the image of beauty, with striking blue eyes, full lips, and a perfect nose that brought a cuteness to her face, making her seem less unattainable. Bumping Neville with his elbow, Harry nodded in her direction and asked, "Who's that blonde next to Davis? I've never seen her in my life."

Neville followed his gaze and nodded in understanding. "You just wouldn't have recognized her the last few years. That's Daphne Greengrass, she's actually my third cousin. Her family is incredibly wealthy, and most death eaters are desperate to marry into wealthy families and secure funds for the Dark Lord as a sign of loyalty. Once you announced his return, she started wearing glamours, basically to look a lot less attractive than she does normally. It turns away a lot of would-be suitors who would do some pretty heinous things in order to get with her. She just took her glamours off this summer. I'm sure she's getting a lot more attention."

"I can understand why," Harry responded. He continued looking at Greengrass, entranced by her startlingly good looks. She soon looked up at him, and he quickly turned his eyes to the floor. Upon looking back up, she was staring at him with a slight grin. It was unsettling how she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking just by looking into his eyes. Harry looked down again. Something sparked in Harry as he saw the look of confidence in her eyes. It reminded him of the things he liked about Ginny, her passion, confidence, and her drive to always get what she wanted. He shivered at the thought and tried to put all thoughts of the attractive girl out of his mind. As the feast began to wrap up though, Harry still was thinking about the gorgeous blonde. Those thoughts followed him all the way to his dorm and into his dreams that night.

-

"He's the one."

Tracey looked up, clearly confused. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Potter. He was staring at me all night and I could feel a connection. He's always been on the shy and quiet side, that usually lends itself to what I need."

Tracey contemplated for a moment before responding, "You saw him tonight though; he's grown. He could have his pick of Hogwarts girls and he probably knows it. I bet he's a lot more confident now."

Daphne shook her head, "I don't think so. He's definitely better looking, but he still looks like he doesn't want to be in the spotlight. He always is thrust into situations where he has to act. I think he wants to give that up. He's not comfortable being in charge."

"So you want to play on the fact that he doesn't want to make hard choices anymore? He had to lead a war and you're taking advantage of the results?"

"Don't say it like that you know that's not what I want. I want someone compatible with me which means I can't really be with someone who's cocky and full of themselves. I just would get along better with someone if I was the one wearing the pants. Harry is tired of wearing the pants. That's why he's perfect."

"I don't know. I wonder is he's ever even met a girl like us. I doubt he's even slept with Ginny. And she surely isn't powerful enough anyway."

"He might not have seen a girl like me but that doesn't mean he won't be open to it. Surely he knows about the witches gift."

Tracey shook her head. "I was thinking about it. He lived with muggles and the school doesn't exactly teach about stuff like that. I doubt the Weasleys told him so unless Granger told him, how would he know?"

"Didn't he tell the papers that Sirius Black was his godfather? Surely he would have told him before he died."

"Black may have never even thought about it and I'm pretty sure he was on the run. I doubt they talked much."

Daphne shook her head. "It doesn't really matter if he knows or not. When he finds out he's going to be all for the idea."

"For your sake I hope so," Tracey said before getting into her bed. Her best friend was pretty heavily invested in a guy she'd never even talked to. Hopefully she was right, but with Harry Potter, who could really predict what would happen.

The next morning Daphne woke up extra early in order to look her best. She spent two hours doing her hair, makeup, and picking an outfit. Since the first day of the term was a Saturday, she didn't have to wear her robes. Thankful for the good weather, she had chosen a tight pair of jean shorts, a blue v-neck t shirt that showed off her rather impressive bust, and a cute pair of muggle tennis shoes. She thought Harry would be less put off by someone in casual attire, as opposed to her usual designer clothing. She had put her hair up in a graceful ponytail, with a few strands framing her face. Her makeup was minimal, but did a good job to highlight her stunning eyes and full lips. Finally ready, she turned to the mirror. For the past few years, she had possessed an incredibly beautiful body but hidden it under glamour charms. Now though, everyone could see her mile-long legs that led to a shapely ass. It wasn't the biggest, but it was toned and had an amazing shape to it. Her slim waist added to that shape, and her tempting body was topped off by a pair of fairly large breasts. She was always pleased by how perky they were. There was almost no sag to her chest and she was incredibly proud of it. She decided that Harry would have no chance at resisting her, and headed down to the great hall. She spotted him sitting with his friends and decided she would need to separate him from the pack. Using a charm that she had often needed with Astoria, she charmed a piece of parchment into his back pocket. With her strict father, that charm had often been the only way for her to communicate with her sister when one girl was locked in her respective room. Seeing his face scrunch up in confusion at feeling a note appear in his pocket, she headed to the Slytherin table, deciding her work was done.

-

Harry tried to subtly read the note he had just found in his pocket, seemingly appearing from nowhere. It only said, "Meet by the lake after breakfast. Come alone." It was suspicious to say the least, but Harry's gut told him he should at least check out what was going on. At that moment, Hermione saw the note and quickly began a line of questions. "What are you reading? Are you already studying for classes? I'd love to help if you were. Is that a note from someone?"

Before she could ask anything else Harry interrupted her, "It's just a shopping list that I forgot to take out of my back pocket Hermione. You need to relax." Harry wasn't sure why he had lied. The note had said come alone, but he could have at least told his friends where he was going. For some reason though, he wanted to find out what was going on for himself. As the great hall started to empty out, Harry excused himself on the excuse of going to help Hagrid with a quick errand. That quickly stopped the others from wanting to follow him, none of them anxious to deal with a dangerous creature on their first day back. Harry walked outside, basking for a moment in the sweet sunlight, before heading to the lake. Not seeing anyone, he sat down, only for someone to clear their throat softly behind him. Turning around, he was shocked to see none other than Daphne Greengrass before him. She looked stunning. She was dressed casually but somehow looked like she belonged in a photo shoot. One that would have many desperate men drooling all over themselves.  
"Greengrass! I definitely didn't expect that note to be from you. We haven't actually even met before."

"Yes sorry about that Potter. You can understand how I wouldn't want to put my family in danger though by befriending the leader of the light."

Harry nodded, "Actually I can understand. I would have stayed out of the conflict in your position as well. Anyway, what did you want me here for."

Daphne started to feel just the slightest bit nervous for the first time, but quickly applied her occlumency shields and continued. "I actually have something of a proposition for you." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I need a way to relieve some of my... tension, and I think you can help. I saw you staring at me during the feast so I know you at least find me attractive. I have a plan that would be mutually beneficial to us if you're willing to consider it."

Harry looked at her, clearly confused. "What do you mean relieve tension? And why would you need me specifically for that?"

"I can answer both of those, but we'd need to be somewhere more private so we aren't overheard."

This didn't help Harry at all, but he slowly nodded anyway. "Well I can't really give you an answer without knowing more, so I guess we could head somewhere more private."

"Perfect! Follow me." Daphne spun around confidently and started walking towards the castle. She added some sway to her hips, knowing that Harry's eyes were on her read end. After a decently long walk, they arrived in the seventh floor corridor.

"The room of requirement?" Harry asked.

"You'll see," she promised as she opened the door.

Harry hadn't been sure what to expect, but a cozy bedroom was not it.  
"What is this?" he asked, looking confused.

Daphne turned towards him and began to come closer. "I told you I needed to relieve some tension. I think you can figure out how to help me."

Despite being confused and unprepared, Harry felt himself beginning to harden in his jeans. Daphne had stepped closer and was now gently pressing against his chest. He was very aware of the firm breasts pressing against him and quickly was fully erect.

"Seems like you like this idea," Daphne purred into his ear as she pressed against him, feeling his hard cock against her stomach.

"Daphne... I don't really know you that well. I'm not sure this is a good idea," Harry slowly said. Even as he said it he could feel her hard nipples pushing against his chest.

"Shhhhh. Stop talking and follow my lead."

Harry let out a low groan as her body began to grind against his. She had a sultry look in her eyes that conveyed how totally in control she was. Harry found himself even more turned on by the idea. Maybe it was because he had been forced into leadership his whole life. Maybe he just was tired of making hard decisions, but Daphne taking charge was really sexy. Suddenly Daphne started to lean closer and before he knew what was happening, he was making out with the hottest girl he had ever seen. Their lips locked and it was only a second before Daphne forced her tongue between his lips, exploring his mouth and savoring the taste. Harry moaned again slightly and Daphne smiled against his lips. She slowly pulled back and made eye contact with him again.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" Harry nodded in response. Unable to speak. "Good. Strip and get on the bed."

Harry was taken aback, but was too turned on to ignore her orders. He clumsily removes his shirt, revealing his slim but toned torso. His pants and shoes quickly joined his shirt but he paused before removing his boxers.  
"I didn't say to stop. I want to see everything," Daphne ordered. Harry quickly obeyed and removed his boxers, allowing his veiny cock to flop out into the open. He then sat on the bed as instructed. Daphne removed her wand and performed a quick charm.

"Seven inches. Not too awful." Harry was unsure how to respond. He had always felt like he had a decent size, but Daphne's remark wasn't reassuring. His thoughts were suddenly brought to a halt as Daphne stepped closer and began to remove her shirt. She wore a black lacy bra underneath, which was doing an amazing job of showing off her cleavage. It didn't hide anything, but pushed her breasts up so they were even mouth watering. She reached behind her and undid the clasp, letting the garment fall to the ground. Harry's mouth dropped open. Her breasts stood perfectly to attention, not drooping even an inch. They looked like the perfect size to him, just too big to get his hands completely around but not so big they sagged down. Her nipples were small and hard, with a dusty pink coloring that looked perfect against her pale skin.

Harry was about to comment, but was prevented from doing so when she stepped forward and pulled his head into her right breast. He was at the perfect height from his sitting position and needed no encouragement before sucking forcefully on her nipple. Daphne let out a soft moan and allowed Harry to switch between breasts for a few minutes. Harry roughly licked around each nipple and alternated sucking on each hard nub.

When she decided she had enough, she pulled Harry off the bed by his hair and pushed him down into a kneeling position. Harry was about to object to being forced onto the floor when Daphne started to unzip her pants. Harry had never seen a woman's vagina before, and his heart was racing in anticipation. His mind raced thinking of all the muggle magazines that Dean had smuggled into the dorms, every one of them full of tight pussies that were always neatly shaved and dripping wet. The thought made him shiver in anticipation. He had been nervous to get intimate with a girl he barely knew, but after experiencing Daphne take total control of him, he couldn't get enough. His cock had never felt so hard before. Daphne slowly lowered her jean shorts to the ground, revealing a black thong that hid very little. Something seemed off to Harry though, but he couldn't place it. Daphne saw the confusion in his eyes and laughed. "Oh sorry about that. I forgot I hadn't removed the glamour."

With one more wave of her wand, her thong disappeared and Harry could see clearly what was hidden a mere moment ago. Daphne was sporting the biggest cock he had ever seen in his life.

Harry began to sputter as he stared at the monster cock in front of him. Struggling to find words he finally managed to ask, "What is that?"

Daphne quickly realized that Tracey must have been right. "It's a dick Harry. I take it you don't know about the witches gift?"

Harry shook his head, still at a loss for words. "Only powerful witches have dicks, as it's a direct result of powerful magic. The story is that when the amount of wizards was low from ancient wars, magic gifted witches the ability to reproduce amongst themselves. It prevented the whole wizarding race from dying out."

Harry nodded slowly, still shocked but with a better understanding with what was going on. He stared at the huge cock in front of his face. Even soft it was as large as his. He looked up at Daphne, "What am I supposed to do with this? I'm not gay."

"I'm still a girl Harry. It isn't gay to pleasure me. And you're supposed to play with it and get it hard."

Harry slowly reached his hand up, deciding to trust her for now. Surprisingly, his erection hadn't subsided and he was still incredibly turned on by everything she was doing.

"That's it. Jerk me until I'm nice and hard."

Harry followed his orders and began to run his hand up and down the soft shaft. Daphne quickly began to harden, growing longer with each trip his hand took down the length. Harry was shocked to see that as her cock got thicker, his hand could no longer fully fit around it. How big could she get? He started jerking faster and soon brought his other hand up to help the first, using two hands and twisting in a way that he himself found pleasurable. Daphne began to moan and thrust against him.

After another minute of jerking, she was fully hard and Harry stared on in awe. Every inch of her hard meat stick was shockingly beautiful. It didn't have the ugly rough skin or veins like a normal cock. Instead it was smooth and pale, with no hair on it. Beneath her shaft two pairs of huge balls swung gently, waiting to unleash a torrent of girl cum. What truly awed Harry though was the size. Daphne's cock wasn't just incredibly long, it was also as thick around as a bottle of butter beer. Daphne grinned down at him, seeing how he admired her huge girl cock. "Fourteen inches long when I'm hard. Double your puny length." Harry usually would get angry at an insult like that but instead he felt his cock twitch at her remark. "It's time for you to really get to work now. Open your mouth."

Harry looked at her huge size and began to protest. "I don't think I can suck that Daphne..."

"Good. You aren't going to suck it. I'm going to face fuck you."

Harry started to protest, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Daphne pulled his head forward roughly and pushed the head of her cock into his mouth. The huge purple mushroom at the tip of her cock barely fit in his mouth and Harry could feel his jaw straining to stay open as wide as it was. The head alone filled his entire mouth and he could tell his jaw would be aching in mere minutes. Harry also noticed that there was a distinctly musky taste in his mouth, mixed with a slightly salty but intriguing taste of precum dripping from the bulbous head.

"You like the taste of my cock don't you?" Daphne asked.

As if I'm response, Harry moved his tongue along the bottom of the tip, coaxing more precum into his mouth for him to sample.  
Daphne moaned as she felt her head rest against his tongue.  
"Your mouth is so hot and wet. I bet your throat will be even better."

Harry's eyes went wide as he realized what she wanted him to do. She began to push her cock slowly forwards, making him sputter as the entrance to his throat was tested roughly. She pushed harder but couldn't get more than the head into his mouth before he started to gag and cough.

"Just the tip on your own? You're going to need some breaking in it looks like." Harry grunted in protest but that just seemed to make Daphne more excited. She pulled harder against his head, and Harry felt his gag reflex working even harder than before. His eyes began to water as she pushed against the entrance to his tight throat.

"Just swallow for me. It will make things easier," Daphne promised.

Harry made eye contact with her before deciding to follow her advice and swallow. At the very least it would be better than gagging and coughing nonstop. As he swallowed, another two inches of her huge meat log slipped into his mouth, forcing her huge tip into his throat. Harry was surprised when he didn't gag harder, almost as if his throat had given up on resisting the massive cock forcing itself down. Daphne moaned as Harry focused hard on breathing through his nose. She pushed her cock in another inch and felt Harry's lips beginning to tighten even more around her shaft. Her member grew thicker up to the middle of the shaft, making it thickest in the center, but Harry's mouth could barely even open for the first few inches. The thought of him being force fed her huge dick made her want to cum on the spot, but she wanted to get more out of this encounter. Daphne let out a grunt and shoved Harry's head down hard, allowing for almost half her giant cock to lodge itself in his previously virgin throat. Harry sputtered weakly, trying to protest that no more would fit, but Daphne only seemed to grow more anxious at his noises of protest.

"Stop struggling Potter. I'm going to make you my little slut one way or another, and it's better if you just admit you're liking it."

As if to prove her point, Daphne pointedly looked down to where Harry's hard cock was straining against his trousers. He actually wasn't sure he could call what he had between his legs a cock anymore. What Daphne had made him take down his throat was a cock, he just had a penis.

She began to push his head down again, but quickly found she couldn't force more than her current few inches into his mouth and throat. She then drew back so that only the angry purple head was in his throat. She then began thrusting back and forth, sawing in and out of his throat, but not making any new progress. Regardless, she seemed to be greatly enjoying the sensation around what she could fit, if her loud moans were anything to go off of. Harry thought he would pass out soon if she didn't let him take a full breath. He had tried to breathe through his nose, but Daphne's python cut off almost all air when she shoved her fat head into his tight throat with every push. Finally, she pulled the head back into Harry's mouth, once again filling it with her hot precum. Harry's saliva leaked sloppily out of his previously sealed lips and down his face. A mix of his saliva and Daphne's precum made her shaft shine like it was freshly polished, which he supposed it was. Seeing that huge cock shine as it pulled out of his mouth made him start to relax again. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, when he suddenly realized she still had work for him to do.

Taking a step forward, she pushed her cock into a downward angle, lining up more directly with Harry's throat. She gave a huge thrust, and Harry felt his throat give way as if flood gates inside him had been opened. Four more inches of huge girl cock shot down his throat, and he felt himself gagging harder than before. Tears ran down his face from his eyes watering and yet, he couldn't deny how hot it was for Daphne to use him like her one personal fuck toy. He felt as if he could cum just from sucking her dick, and could tell that he was leaking precum onto the floor. The way his throat clutched at the fat shaft inside it was exciting him.

"That's my little good little slut," Daphne purred as Harry's throat stretched around the thick center to her cock. For whatever reason, being called a good little slut turned Harry on even more than the throat fucking he was receiving. He let out a moan around Daphne's rod as his eyes started to roll back in pleasure. Daphne quickly realized how much Harry has enjoyed her dirty talk and decided to capitalize.

"So you like being my good little slut? Well maybe if you keep doing a good job there will be a reward for you."

Harry thought he could cum on the spot hearing her call him her little slut again. He let out a slightly girly moan as Daphne reached her deepest point yet with her cock. After fitting ten inches into Harry's throat, Daphne began to thrust back and forth, almost entirely removing her cock before shoving it right back down the throat of the chosen one. Lubricated by his saliva and her precum, it was easier to thrust in with every attempt, and soon she was flying in and out of his mouth faster than Harry would have thought possible. Saliva and precum spilled all over the floor every time she pulled out, accompanied by a wet slurping sound of his lips being dragged back and forth along the giant meat stick. Her giant balls swung back and forth with her thrusts, seemingly desperate to smack him in the face. It didn't seem enough for Daphne though and she pulled out of Harry's throat completely.

"Get on the bed. Lay on your back and hang your head over the side."

Harry did as he was instructed, unsure what to expect. It quickly became clear that Daphne wasn't done with his throat as she lined up with his abused mouth once again. She could see her precum dripping from his lips and it turned her on even more.

"Get ready to truly become my little cum slut Harry. After this you can never go back."

The thought excited Harry, loathe as he was to admit it and he felt his cock twitch at the thought. He had no chance to respond however, because Daphne quickly pushed her way into his mouth and down his throat. Her lubricated cock made it easily to ten inches again and with a firm push, she managed to stuff in two more. Harry could feel his throat bulging due to thickness of her member. Daphne seemed to be loving the sight, as her eyes traced along his neck, watching her shaft travel along it from the outside.

It was definitely thicker than Harry's wrist, which combined with her stunning length, made for the ultimate monster. She pulled her cock back until only the tip rested in his mouth, depositing another load of precum for him to taste. He was beginning to love the salty-sweet taste of her precum, and it made him wonder what a full batch of her girl cum would taste like. Daphne seemed anxious to give him the answer to his question as she began to fuck his face with a renewed energy, pulling all the way back with every thrust, loving the sound of him gagging and choking on her dick. As she moved harder and faster, she forced more of her member into his throat until suddenly, the smack of her balls against his face announced that she was completely submerged inside Harry's throat. She took a moment to savor the feeling. Harry's throat bulged obscenely with her massive member buried to the hilt. Her huge balls rested across his eyes and forehead, the thin layer of sweat causing them to stick ever so slightly to him.

Harry had barely had a coherent thought in the past fifteen minutes as he had been face fucked nonstop. He knew though, that he had never been so turned on his life though. Even as he struggled to breathe against her unmoving monster, he felt his cock begging for release. He felt slightly ashamed that he loved being dominated by this random girl who was not only little more than a stranger to him, but was also a Slytherin. He didn't have much time to feel ashamed however, because Daphne began thrusting harder than ever. Harry desperately sucked in smalls breaths between pushes as he felt his throat be abused harder than ever. Each thrust was loudly announced by her balls smacking aggressively into Harry's face, the smooth skin making a rather loud noise on impact. Daphne was loving every moment of her perverse pleasure, and soon realized she was getting close to release. She took that as her cue to roughly grab Harry's head and fuck his skull like it was a toy she was determined to break with her meaty girl cock. The feeling of his tight throat around her mushroom head and fat shaft made her moan in our ecstasy.

"Get ready slut! I'm about to stuff you like you've never felt before!"

She thrust a few more times, before burying her cock inside Harry's throat and holding his head tightly against the base of her shaft. She felt her balls tighten and she suddenly shot deep into Harry's throat. Harry felt the hot batter being released directly into his stomach. Her cum was thick and creamy, being forced down by powerful contractions that Harry could feel very distinctly. The feeling of her cum traveling down her length into his stomach was strangely pleasant and he enjoyed every spurt she released. The thick cream filled him completely and he could feel his stomach being weighed down by the copious amount of cum in it. Before finishing, Daphne pulled back to Harry's mouth and deposited some of her girl cum on his tongue, giving him a taste of her thick batter. Harry had never tasted anything so delicious. The heavy cream was made better by the fact that he had earned it through his obedient cock sucking.

As Daphne finally pulled out of his mouth, she her last spurts land on his face and Harry quickly realized that he was rock hard and hadn't gotten to cum. "Um Daphne, would it be alright for me to finish myself off."

Daphne looked at his throbbing dick and realized how close he was to cumming.

"I'll finish you off. But you have to tell me what you are now."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"I told you there was no going back now. What are you to me?"

A look of comprehension dawned on Harry face. He grinned and responded, "I'm you're little cum slut."

"Good boy," Daphne said.

She then grabbed his cock with only her thumb and index finger, jerking him off quickly. He came after not even ten seconds after she began, but she removed her fingers as soon as he began to cum. Harry groaned as he thrust his hips into the air to no avail, his orgasm completely ruined by Daphne's lack of attention to him.

"You came so fast. That even more pathetic than your tiny dick size," Daphne laughed. Harry again was surprised that he found her comments more of a turn on than an insult. "And just to let you know, that was the last time you'll ever be allowed to cum by having your dick touched."

Harry looked at her confused. "What do you mean? How am I supposed to cum?"

A large grin spread across Daphne's face. "I'll show you," she said. "Bend over the side of the bed."

Harry quickly realized what she wanted and began to shake his head.

"That monster can't fit back there! It barely fit in my mouth! And isn't that a little... I don't know... unsanitary?"

Daphne let out a small laugh. "The great Harry Potter, vanquisher of the Dark Lord is going to sit here covered in cum and talk to me about how he wants to be nice and sanitary. Doesn't that sound a little odd to you?"

Harry had to admit it was a little pointless for his to act modest and proper after he'd just had his throat stretched to unimaginable proportions by the gorgeous woman in front of him. Still, he had some misgivings.

"Well I've never had anything back there and certainly nothing as huge as your... you know."

"My cock? My little slut should be able to mention my massive cock without getting embarrassed. And I'm not sure why you're worried about never having taken it in the ass before."

"Well it might hurt and I don't think things are supposed to go up there like that."

"Had you ever sucked cock before today?"

"Well no bu-"

"And you've never tried something up your ass before?"

"No I haven't bu-"

"Then stop arguing about things you don't know and be a good little slut for me. Bend over the bed."

Harry was unsure of what to say. He couldn't really argue with her logic, but he still couldn't get over the fact that she wanted to fit that monster of a cock into his virgin asshole. Reluctantly, Harry bent over the side of the bed and turned to watch as Daphne walked up behind him.

"I promise you're going to love this," she reassured him.

Harry nodded ever so slightly and he felt Daphne spread her legs on either side of his. She then took her massive shaft in her hand, and dropped it right down between his firm ass cheeks. Moaning ever so slightly, she began to push his butt cheeks around her shaft and saw back and forth slowly. The mix of saliva and cum still covering her massive rod eliminated any friction and she glided easily back and forth. She continued for a moment longer before deciding to continue to the main course.

Spreading his cheeks apart, she took a good look at his tight rosebud, admiring the view. She would be the first and last person to see his virgin asshole. Daphne spit into his crack, allowing the saliva to trickle down and pool in his waiting hole. She then set her huge head against his clenched opening. She almost told him to relax himself, but figured it would be more fun to force him open. She began to slowly press, and after a few seconds of fighting, his rosebud began to ever so slightly give in. Her tip pushed against his hole before it ever so slightly began to enter. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as he decided that the sensation wasn't too bad so far. That turned out to be a huge mistake, because by relaxing his previously clenched hole, he allowed Daphne to fit her whole head into him. The flaring head spread his hole further than ever before and Harry shouted out briefly in shock. Daphne moaned louder than before and grinned.

"I get to be the one to take the virginity of the boy-who-lived. I'll make sure everyone knows that Daphne Greengrass fucked Harry Potter's ass raw before anyone else has even a chance to look at it."

Harry blushed at her comments but stayed silent, focus intently on trying not to shout out more as his no longer virgin hole was stretched to the limit. Deciding not to waste any more time lost in the moment, Daphne began to push forward. Even with her cock being lubed up from their previous activities, it was tough going. Harry seemed to be fighting hard to keep her out. She made steady progress though, and after a few more inches were in, she began to thrust back in forth. She kept the tip in, opting against stretching his hole to the extreme again. Harry grunted as she began to move faster, making steady progress into his ass.

Harry couldn't believe that the giant cock that had just fucked his throat was actually fitting in his ass. The pain was slowly fading, but Harry couldn't say that he was experiencing any real pleasure either. As soon as he had that thought though, Daphne seemed to read his mind. She moved her hands from his ass to his hips, pulling firmly as she buried her massive meat stick even deeper in his clenching ass. Harry suddenly let out a loud gasp as he felt a strange sensation he'd never felt before. A sudden burst of pleasure courses through his veins and he felt ready to burst. Daphne grinned as she continued to thrust in and out methodically.

"I told you that you would love this. That's your prostate that I'm crushing right now."

Harry didn't even register what she was saying, as he dropped his head onto the mattress below him. Daphne began to plow even harder, something Harry didn't think was possible, as she practically threw his hips back towards herself with ever thrust. Harry was now panting as her massive head crushed his prostate each time it moved in and out. Daphne was making more progress every time she pushed her length back inside his welcoming ass.

"You're going to make the perfect little butt slut!" she exclaimed in excitement. Harry couldn't even nod as his mind went blank of everything besides pleasure.

As she fucked him raw, she firmly slapped him on the ass providing a sting that made Harry moan. He never would've guessed how much he love having his ass smacked while he was thoroughly fucked but it only caused his to clench harder around the massive cock that was driving him insane.

"All little butt sluts love a slap on the ass!"

Daphne kept thrusting and Harry suddenly felt her massive balls smack forcefully into his much smaller pair. The slight pain only added to his overall pleasure and he could feel himself coming close to an orgasm. As Daphne got deeper she was truly crushing his prostrate with every drag of her huge shaft back and forth. When her thighs finally smacked against Harry's ass he reached the point of no return. Daphne continued to drag her huge member in and out of his battered hole as Harry felt his cock spurt onto the bed below him. He had never felt an orgasm so intense, and as Daphne continued to fuck him it continued longer than ever before. He let out his entire load before completely collapsing and going motionless. With one final slap across his ass cheek, Daphne slowly pulled out of his now gaping ass and Harry figured that would be it for the day.

When she flipped him onto his back, he couldn't even give a grunt of protest. She had practically fucked him into a coma and who was he to stop it from happening again. He barely processed as she picked his legs up and placed them over her shoulders forcing his ass to come up off the mattress. He suddenly snapped back to attention though as Daphne forcefully shoved her whole length back inside his already abused ass and he felt another surge of pleasure.

"You're going to love this slut. I'll be nice in deep in you this way."

Harry tried to nod but as Daphne began to thrust into him hard he seemed to lose more motor skills. If it was possible, Harry thought he liked this position even more than the last one. Daphne's shocking blue eyes met his as she stared down from above. Her golden blonde hair was pulled back but a few strands hung around her face. What really caught Harry's attention though was the way her tits bounced up and down as she thrust in and out firmly as top speed. Between the gorgeous breasts in front of him and the massive girl cock deep inside him, Harry was in sensory overload. He quickly felt himself building back to orgasm as her massive shaft ground against his sensitive prostate. Every thrust made her thighs smack satisfyingly against his ass as she buried herself to the hilt over and over.

"Tell me how much you love this slut!" Daphne grunted out.

"I love your big cock so much! Please keep fucking me I never want this to end!" Harry practically shouted out his confession and Daphne's huge balls let out a wet smack against his ass. Daphne gave him his wish and continued to drive her member into him, not slowing down for an instant. Harry's mouth fell open in pleasure as he felt himself getting closer than ever to yet another orgasm. It shocked him that he could cum without even touching his cock but he had a feeling he would never want to touch it again after today. Once last thrust was all it took from Daphne to send him over the edge and Harry let out another load, this time directly into his open mouth.

"Swallow every last drop cum slut!" Daphne yelled as she continued to thrust. Harry did exactly as she asked and that sight, along with his clenching hole, forced Daphne over the edge as well. She let out a loud moan as she buried herself deep in his ass and unloaded another massive load of her thick girl cum deep into his bowels. Harry felt his insides heat up with the massive amount of cum being forced into him. His orgasm finally came to an end as Daphne stopped thrusting and he swallowed the last of his own cum. Daphne pulled out slowly as her cream began to leak slowly from his gaping hole. She rolled off of him and Harry laid back content in a puddle of her sticky cum. They both grinned as they came down from their orgasms. After a quick moment to recover, Daphne turned to Harry beside her.

"I think we'll have to make this a regular activity," she said in a seductive whisper.

"I'd like that," Harry responded.

"Of course, a butt slut like you is meant to be shared. I think next time I'll bring Tracey with me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry felt like he was waddling to class all day. He hadn't thought much about what would happen after his life changing encounter with Daphne, but he should've known there would be some drawbacks. Mainly, the way his ass was still sore a day later from the pounding he had received. The pleasure he felt was worth every bit of soreness though, and he didn't feel any regret.

Another drawback was not knowing where his relationship status stood with the breathtaking blonde. He had seen her in class and in the halls, but she had just winked at him and continued what she was doing. Early that day he had been approached by Romilda Vane and asked out to Hogsmeade. He might have said yes, but he wasn't sure if Daphne would be alright with. He wasn't even sure if there would be a repeat of their activities. She had talked about making it a regular activity, but Harry hadn't gotten any sign that she wanted to meet up again. No notes had suddenly appeared in his pocket like last time. In the absence of any communication from Daphne, Harry had gone about his life as normal, with only a couple major changes.

First of all, he had no urge to polish his wand the way he used to. The thought just didn't excite him, as he longed for the feeling of his ass to be filled again. He'd tried to use his own fingers to pleasure himself, but it was a difficult task and it didn't live up to his expectations. Harry could see a real problem shaping up for the near future. He couldn't relieve himself anymore, and with Daphne not making any sort of move, he would need to find a solution quickly.

Another change he had noticed was the way he looked at females. He didn't just look at their curves and long legs like he used to, but also at what sat between those legs. Daphne had said only powerful witches had a cock, but he wasn't sure what made someone powerful enough. Surely Hermione had one, which made him wonder if Ron already knew. He had guessed at a couple other powerful witches in their year that might have them. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Su Li were all talented witches. There were surely more than that though, and it got Harry excited just picturing girls with cocks like Daphne's. Apparently, Tracey Davis also had one. That was Daphne's implication at least. He wondered if all girls were as big as Daphne, or if she was a special case.

He didn't have to wait long to find out, because as he left his final class, he felt another note appear in his pocket. It simply read, 'R.O.R. 3 hours.'

Harry felt his breath quicken in anticipation. He ate his dinner that night with a look of pure bliss on his face, hardly paying attention to the world around him. People around him gave him odd stares, but Harry couldn't have cared less. As soon as dinner was over, Harry made his way up to the room and threw open the waiting door.

Daphne looked up as he practically skipped in. "Anxious are we? You really are a little butt slut. It's only been a day and you're desperate for more."

Harry looked down, blushing slightly at how obviously he wanted her. "Sorry... I just got a little excited."

Daphne began to walk towards him, "Don't apologize. A good little butt slut like you should be excited for more."

Harry nodded shyly and kept his eyes on the floor. Daphne stopped in front of him and reached for his chin, bringing his eyes up to hers.

"I've got an excelled surprise for you today. I think you're going to love it."

She turned his chin slightly to the side, directing his gaze away from herself. Harry took in the room for the first time, and noticed a cozy bedroom with a bed that was much larger than before, and a bathroom to the side. As he looked towards the bathroom, a figure slowly stepped out from beside the door.

Daphne moved to his side as Harry took in the alluring figure of Tracey Davis. She had sleek brown hair that was cut a bit shorter than Daphne's, and soft hazel eyes that looked him up and down as he did the same to her. She was wearing only a pair of lacy red panties and a matching bra, revealing her bombshell body. Her breasts were bigger than Daphne's and she had wider hips. She took a step forward and Harry could see her tits and ass jiggle slightly. Everywhere Daphne was firm and tight, Tracey was soft and curvy. She definitely had a body most men would kill to have a chance with. She took another step out of the bathroom and Harry saw the large bulge in her red thong that seemed to be growing by the second. She seemed to complete her assessment of his body and looked over to Daphne instead.

"It looks like quidditch has made him quite the athlete. I bet he's real tight."

Daphne snickered slightly, "He was until he left here yesterday. I bet he's still gaping right now."

Harry blushed at the words but couldn't deny them. His ass had been stretched so wide yesterday that it was just the tiniest bit agape even a day later. He didn't feel any looser, but he definitely hadn't finished recovering. Tracey made her way over to where Harry and Daphne stood, doing a slow circle around the two. She made her way back to the front and ran her hand down Harry's firm chest.

"I think we've seen plenty. Let's get to work on this dirty boy."

Daphne grinned as the phrasing gave her an idea. "He certainly is a dirty boy. Do you think it would be a good idea to get him nice and clean first?"

Tracey instantly grasped where Daphne's mind was headed. "That seems like an excellent idea. Follow me Harry."

Tracey grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the bathroom. Daphne gave him a quick slap on the ass before following behind.

Once in the bathroom, Tracey turned the shower on and started to peel off her underwear. Harry couldn't resist staring as her gorgeous tits came into view. They dropped down just the slightest bit as they lost the support of the bra, their weight obvious as they bounced with every move she made. Next, she turned to face away from Harry, bending over as she pulled her thong all the way to the floor. Harry felt his cock twitch slightly as he got a perfect view of her ass. It was perfectly round and large, without looking fat at all. She stood up and quickly turned to face him. Harry let out a soft gasp as her cock finally came into view. It was shorter than Daphne's, probably about eleven inches, but it was incredibly thick. It probably added a whole inch on to Daphne's already unimaginable girth. Harry couldn't believe that would fit inside him, but after what Daphne did to him yesterday, he was willing to give it a shot.

"Like the view?" Tracey asked innocently.

Harry could only nod in response.

Daphne moved to stand in front of him, having already disrobed while he was watching Tracey.

"He's too quiet I think we broke him," she joked.

"I think I know a way to get him to make some noise," Tracey said with a wink.

Slowly, both girls began peeling off his robes and clothing, exposing more and more of his body to their hungry eyes. Harry couldn't believe his luck. Two of the sexiest girls he had ever seen were in front of him completely naked and taking his clothes off like it was an everyday activity, and he wasn't even dreaming. What was even crazier, was that he didn't want the chance to fuck either of them. He'd much rather have it the other way around.

The two girls finished stripping him down and gently led him into the shower. Inside, Harry was impressed by how spacious and modern it looked. The tile floor felt incredibly comfortable, probably the result of a cushioning charm. A large bench was built in against on side of the shower, and instead of having one small shower head like a normal shower, a large panel across the ceiling sprayed water across the whole area, eliminating the awkwardness of someone having to stand out of the water.

If it was possible for Daphne and Tracey to look any sexier, the water running down their smooth skin had somehow done it. Harry watched as the two girls slowly began rubbing soap on themselves and each other, before moving towards him. Soon he was having soapy water massaged into every inch of his skin. Daphne slowly washed his back, while Tracey focused on the front. She washed every inch of him, with the exception of his cock and his balls. She kept a wide circle, ensuring he didn't get any sort of pleasure from the experience.

Daphne on the other hand, was very generous with pleasuring his tight ass. She massaged the cheeks gently before sliding two soapy fingers into his hole. His ass clutched tightly as she worked in and out slowly, making him nice and slippery with the soap. After another minute of being washed by Slytherin's finest women, Harry felt them draw away. Tracey stood in front of him and he felt Daphne place her hands on his shoulders from behind.

"Tracey, I think it's time that this little slut did some of the cleaning don't you think?"

"I completely agree Daph! I've got one filthy area that will need a lot of attention."

Harry didn't have to be a genius to figure out what they were asking for as Daphne pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him onto his knees in front of Tracey's huge log. Tracey grabbed his head with one hand and her cock in the other, but to Harry's surprise, she held her shaft up and directed him below to her massive balls. He hadn't paid them much attention before, but they swung heavily below her rod, hairless and slick from the water running down them.

Harry hesitantly took one between his lips, expecting the salty taste of sweat to fill his mouth. Instead he was met with a musky taste that was almost intoxicating. He ran his tongue around the one ball he held firmly in his mouth, trying to get an even better taste. Tracey moaned as his tongue went to work, watching as he slowly released her with an audible pop, and switched to the other ball. He continued this for a minute, before Daphne moved in next to her friend, and Tracey directed him to the other heavy set of balls waiting for his attention. Harry fell in love with the taste as he slobbered over both girl's sacks, making a mess as he went.

"He's a natural at this Daph. I can't believe we didn't put him to work sooner."

"He wasn't nearly so anxious yesterday. I had to turn him into my own little slut. I'm glad I can share him now with you."

Tracey grinned and pulled Harry back to her by his hair, but before he could get started again, she let her cock drop with a satisfying smack onto his face. With her hand free once again, she took both of her balls and pressed them against Harry's lips. His eyes went wide as he realized what she wanted, but Daphne interrupted before he could protest.

"You're going to need your mouth stretched anyway slut. Might as well get started now."

Harry nodded almost imperceptibly and opened his mouth as wide as he could, allowing Tracey to push one ball in easily. She pressed the next one against the corner of his mouth having to stretch his cheek to make any progress. She slowly forced his mouth wider and wider, before suddenly it slipped in. Harry's mouth was completely full, Tracey's massive stones making his cheeks bulge like a chipmunk. It was all he could do to run his tongue along the bottom of her sack, eliciting a loud moan from the beautiful girl. He then began to suck hard on her entire sack, making Tracey feel weak in the knees. She moaned louder and Harry felt precum dripping onto his forehead and down his face.

Seeing the boy who lived sucking hard on her balls while her fat python rested on his face made Tracey want to cum on the spot, but instead, she pulled back and allowed Daphne to take him by the head. Before forced his mouth open again, Daphne took a second to slap her cock firmly against Harry's face. The smack it made brought a smile to her face. Harry truly was her little slut.

Not wasting any more time, she forced her equally massive balls into Harry's mouth. Harry continued to lick and suck on her balls, dribbling saliva down his face. Daphne continued to smack his face with her huge log, loving the way her mushroom head left little red marks wherever she hit him hard enough. Feeling more turned on than ever, she pulled her balls out of Harry's mouth, making a slobbery suction noise as she did. She instantly took her cock in her hand and began to force feed him her massive rod.

Harry was slightly more prepared after his previous experience, but it didn't stop him from gagging and sputtering as her fat head forced its way into his throat. His own saliva added to the already wet shaft, making it easier for Daphne to force most of her impressive length into his throat. Soon, her precum joined the mix and Harry allowed himself to be used like a toy, with Daphne firmly fucking his open throat.

After a minute, she took his head in both hands and took a step closer to him. Knowing what was coming, Harry tried to take a deep breath. It proved futile, as Daphne became harsh in her face fucking, and Harry couldn't resist choking and gagging on the massive meat log that had made his throat its home. Daphne's balls began smacking loudly against his chin as she bottomed out. She paused for a moment before pulling out to the entrance of his throat, before using long hard strokes to fuck his throat even harder.

It didn't take long before she buried herself one last time, and Harry felt her cum shoot straight into his stomach. The thick cream made him feel as if he'd just finished a Hogwart's feast. He was completely full. Daphne gave one last content sigh, before slowly pulling out of his throat.

Harry began to take a deep breath, but before he could even inhale, an even fatter cock was pressing against his lips. He looked up and saw Tracey standing in front of him, one hand guiding her member, the other taking its now familiar place on the back of his head. Harry didn't want to say anything, but he was positive his mouth wouldn't open wide enough to accommodate the meat log that was pressed against his lips. He could barely take Daphne's monster, and she wasn't nearly as girth as her best friend.

Tracey seemed to have other ideas though, as she gently applied pressure to his lips, covering them in her sticky precum. Harry opened his mouth as wide as he could, as Tracey pulled his head towards her. The very tip of her cock couldn't even make it into his mouth, with almost the entire head being too large to fit. That's what Harry thought at least, when suddenly, two hands pushed him forward suddenly, and he felt his jaw stretch to the breaking point.

Daphne had moved behind him and was now forcing him to take the incredibly fat cock into his mouth. Harry's eyes widened in panic as he felt Tracey push forward against him, jamming his tongue down as she practically reshaped his whole mouth to fit her monster. Harry felt his lips close ever so slightly as the pink head made its way entirely into his mouth. He tried to relax and breathe normally, but his mouth being forced open didn't make it easy. He could feel his jaw begging to be allowed to close. He tapped Tracey's thigh, hoping she would understand that he needed to breathe freely for a moment. Apparently she didn't recognize the gesture though, and took his tapping as a sign to continue.

Tracey grinned up at Daphne. "He really is a little slut isn't he?" she asked happily.

"Of course he is. I showed him how much fun it was to submit and he just can't get enough."

Harry wanted to argue that having his jaw disconnected from his skull wasn't his idea of fun, but he couldn't make so much as a grunt with Tracey's massive baby maker holding his mouth open like it was.

He felt Daphne take her hands off his head and Tracey switched to two hands. She began to thrust firmly against his face, slowly moving towards his waiting throat. Harry thought her attempts would be in vain, but ever so slowly he felt her head press against the entrance to his throat. Tracey moaned softly at the feeling of his tight, wet mouth suffocating her cock. She lingered for a moment, enjoying the pressure, before giving her hardest thrust yet, and expanding his throat to fit around her giant shaft. Harry felt himself lose the ability to breathe and Tracey began to abuse her newfound access to her throat. She began to thrust deeper and deeper, working Harry towards the tuft of brown pubic hair above her shaft.

As she pulled out to the entrance of his throat with every thrust, Harry managed to scrape the tiniest of breaths. He couldn't believe his throat had stretched so wide to accommodate the log of meat that was currently on a path to his stomach. The deeper Tracey went, the harder Harry found it to keep up with her violent face fucking. His vision started to slowly dim as he struggled to get the oxygen he needed. The moments of air weren't enough to make up for the total suffocation that Tracey's shaft provided.

As he felt himself beginning to close his eyes however, something suddenly shocked him back to consciousness. He had completely forgotten about Daphne, but she hadn't forgotten about him for a moment. She had moved around behind Harry, eyeing his still slick and soapy ass. Before Harry could process the situation, he felt his ass once again spread to accept the fat meat stick being pushed inside. His hole gave way much more willingly this time, still clutching just as tightly onto Daphne, but not fighting to keep her out like it had yesterday.

As Daphne slowly worked her way deeper into him, Tracey began to make her thrusts deeper and slower. Harry felt himself getting a longer chance to breathe, but every thrust was like having his throat reopened for the first time. Suddenly, he felt the sensation of his prostate being crushed, and let out a garbled moan around the large head of Tracey's cock. Daphne took that as her cue to shove the rest of her giant length up his ass. Harry moaned even louder as the large shaft smashed his prostate down to a pulp. Daphne then pulled out and began thrusting opposite of Tracey. As Tracey pulled out, Daphne pushed in, meaning Harry always had one humongous girl cock balls deep inside of him at a time. Harry let out another string of moans and both girls smiled.

Daphne slapped his ass as she thrust into it before saying, "I can't believe what a good little slut we have. He's taking it in both holes at once and loving it."

"I'm going to milk this little slut for all he's worth," Tracey exclaimed as she thrust harder into his suffocating throat.

Harry felt the pleasure beginning to overwhelm him as his prostate was continually pummeled by Daphne's massive shaft. It didn't help that they kept referring to him as their little slut either, and as much as he hated to admit it, Tracey stretching his throat to new limits turned him on as well.

Suddenly, Daphne changed pace, so her thrusts perfectly matched Tracey's. Harry now was having both cocks buried in him at the same time. He felt like a piece of meat being passed between the goddesses in front of and behind him. They spit-roasted him with no regards for his feelings or comfort, which made the experience that much hotter. As both girls thrust into him again, Harry wash pushed over the edge cumming hard onto the floor beneath him. He moaned louder than ever as he shot his load forcefully out, enjoying how the continued fucking prolonged his orgasm. After a minute though, his cocked finally stopped twitching. Daphne looked below him and laughed.

"That's embarrassing isn't it? Our little slut's loads can't compare at all to ours."

"He needs a real woman to show him what a real load looks like."

"Why don't we show him Tracey?"

Harry felt pathetic compared to the girls that were currently milking him for all he was worth. All the cum he sprayed onto the shower floor didn't add up to even just the precum of one of the girls. Daphne's balls continued to slap hard against his noticeably smaller ones as she reached her breaking point. Tracey reached her orgasm at the same time as Daphne, both of them pushing all the way into Harry unloading huge amounts of girl cum into his stomach and ass.

Harry loved the feeling of the hot cream filling him up. He had already felt full, but now he was ready to burst. It may have been his imagination, but he thought maybe his stomach was stretching from all the baby batter inside of him. Both girls continued to spray their seed into him, before finally pulling out, watching as their cum dropped down from his mouth and gaping asshole. Harry was completely exhausted, and felt his head sink to the floor. He rested with his head down and ass up, content to let the cum slowly dribble out of him onto the shower floor.

He was finding it hard to think since he had been unable to breathe while Tracey had her cock all the way down his throat while she unleashed her load into him. As he sat catching his breath, Harry was completely oblivious to his surroundings, which meant he didn't notice that Tracey's cock hadn't wavered at all. He didn't even hear her turn to Daphne with a question.

"Daphne? Would you mind if I took a turn at your little butt slut? I'm not quite finished I don't think."

"Be my guest," Daphne gestured with her arm to Harry's gaping hole. "I'm going to go again once you finish though."

Tracey grinned and kneeled behind Harry's upturned ass. She slowly let a drop of spit fall onto his ass, watching as it dropped straight into his open asshole, mixing with the cum that was still leaking out.

"You really did a number on him Daph. I don't think he'll ever close up properly after tonight."

"That's alright. He won't need to close up with how often I plan on using him."

Harry didn't understand the conversation going on behind him, still too brain dead from the fucking he had just received, but he did understand what was happening as Tracey took his ass in her hands and pulled it firmly backwards. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but suddenly was forced to cry out as Tracey's pinkish head slipped into his slick hole. Using Daphne's cream as lubricant, Tracey began to pull Harry's hips back towards hers, forcing her fat meat log deeper into Harry. For his part, Harry couldn't believe the way his ass was opening up for the fat cock inside of him. He had never felt such an extreme stretching, and he felt lucky that Daphne had loosened him up first.

Tracey began to thrust in and out, getting deeper with every thrust. The pain was becoming unbearable, and Harry was almost yelling at the agony, when suddenly his prostate was absolutely flattened inside of him. He came instantly, letting out more cum onto the ground. Tracey grinned as Harry became an incoherent, moaning mess underneath her. As she continued to thrust in and out Harry's face slid back and forth across the floor. His orgasm seemed to go on and on as Tracey bottomed out inside him, letting her massive balls swing against his. She began to thrust harder than ever, keeping Harry in a state of perpetual bliss.

She couldn't reach the depths that Daphne did in his ass, but Harry's prostate was crushed in a way it never had been before. Before long, Tracey was cumming once again, this time into Harry's waiting ass. He just moaned as he was filled again, practically in a coma from the amount of pleasure he had received.

The next hours were a blur to Harry. He could just barely remember moving to the bed in the room and being passed back and forth between the Slytherin bombshells. They took turns sawing in and out of his ass all night, leaving Harry a drooling mess when they were finally done. Between the two girls monster cocks, Harry had no relief all night, and had been in an almost constant state of orgasm for hours.

When the girls were finally satisfied, the boy who lived was a cum covered mess lying face down in his own cum, lost to the world. Daphne and Tracey slowly turned to face each other as they looked at the helpless boy between him.

"Do you think we were too rough on him?" Tracey asked.

"Are you kidding? He's never cum so much in his life. He'll be begging to be fucked like this every night for the rest of his life."

"I'm not sure I can do this every night. I've never cum so many times in a row before."

"Well we might just have to find some more help. Anything to keep this little slut satisfied." Both girls grinned again as they laid down next to their unconscious fuck toy. This was going to be an interesting year.

**Sorry it took a bit to get this chapter out. I do plan on adding more chapters so check out my poll or message me with people yo want to see. I'll try to pick the most popular girls for my next chapters.**


	3. Ch 3: Fleur

As October began, Harry finally felt that he was getting used to his final year at Hogwarts. Most of his afternoons were spent with his friends doing homework or just hanging about the castle. He was doing well in all of his classes, especially considering how hard NEWT year was supposed to be. His weekends consisted mostly of small sided quidditch games and studying. The real excitement though, happened in the evenings.

Almost every night, Harry would have a note appear in his pocket at dinner, always directing him to the room of requirement at a random time. Sometimes straight after dinner and sometimes in the middle of the night, Daphne never failed to summon Harry at least five nights a week. After a week of their secret visits, Harry had stopped trying to come up with believable excuses. His friends didn't seem to care that he was clearly keeping a secret. They just assumed he would tell them when he was ready. So Harry spent most of his nights and evenings having himself spread open by the most gorgeous girl in Slytherin house, and probably the whole school. She had taken him in every position he could imagine, and often brought Tracey so she could share in the fun. The two of them made sure he never went without countless orgasms. If someone had told Harry a year ago that he would be taking it up the ass from two Slytherins on a regular basis, he would've broken a rib laughing. Yet here he was, spending most days with his asshole gaping and his jaw aching. And he loved every minute of it.

It had gotten to the point where Harry was completely unfazed by his strange life, until a familiar face appeared at the staff table one evening. Harry had been eating with Neville, talking about their potions assignment, when Headmaster McGonagall cleared her throat to make an announcement. All heads turned her way as she stood over the hall.

"Some of you may have noticed that we're missing a runes professor at the moment. Professor Babbling is taking a leave to study runes in South America, which means we have a temporary replacement."

Next to Neville, Harry heard Hermione gasp, clearly excited to meet the new professor in her favorite subject.

McGonagall continued, "Some of you already know her. She currently works at Gringotts as a warder, she's been a triwizard champion, and has obtained a mastery in runes from Beauxbatons Academy in France. Please welcome Professor Delacour-Weasley!"

All heads turned to the stunning blonde sitting towards the right of the staff table. A loud round of applause broke out and Harry seemed to notice that the male students were clapping particularly hard. A couple of them could be seen with glossed over eyes reminiscent of Ron in their fourth year. Harry clapped politely and nodded when he saw Fleur look his direction. He had always liked Fleur aside from the 'little boy' incident in fourth year but that was ages ago. She'd been a life saver in the war by keeping them fed and healthy. The clapping slowly died down and Harry felt the familiar sensation of a note appearing in his pocket. He grinned and continued eating, knowing he'd be working off any calories he ate in a few hours.

Harry slowly rolled onto his back letting the sticky girl cum leak onto the sheets beneath him. Daphne had just finished plowing him from behind, and both of them were totally spent. Harry's legs were still shaky from the numerous orgasms he had gone through. He felt himself drifting into the realm of sleep, before Daphne suddenly tapped his shoulder to keep him awake.

"Harry, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Harry swallowed nervously. Nothing good ever came after those words. He rolled to face Daphne, and found her looking right at him.

"What is it Daph?"

"I love everything we've been doing. Making you my little butt slut has been amazing, but there's something I want to try."

Harry nodded slowly, still unsure what to expect.

"I want to watch your memories of you with other girls."

"I'm sorry what was that?" Harry asked, suddenly confused by her request.

"I love fucking you, but I think it would turn me on if I could watch people fucking you as well. I want to see what it looks like from a step back when you're having your ass spread by a huge girl cock."

Harry was taken aback. Of all the things he had imagined her saying, this was nowhere on the list.

"Couldn't we just watch my memories of what we're already doing?"

Daphne shook her head firmly. "It's not exciting to watch myself. I want to see things I haven't seen before, not stuff I've just done."

"Who would you even want to watch me with?"

Daphne slowly let a grin slide onto her face, and Harry swallowed nervously. "How about Fleur Delacour?"

As it turned out, Harry would be seeing Fleur soon whether he wanted to or not. As soon as McGonagall had announced her appointment, Hermione had been arranging for a dinner with him, Ron, herself, and Fleur. So that Friday night, Harry had made his way to Fleur's office with his two best friends.

She had arranged a small table and the elves had brought out an impressive assortment of food. It looked like mostly French dishes to Harry, but he supposed he could cope with that for a single night. The dinner went incredibly well, with discussion staying on lighter topics, mostly about work and school. Fleur and Bill both still worked for the goblins at Gringotts, and were the main reason Harry didn't have his entire vault seized for destroying part of the bank. It helped sometimes to have friends on the inside. Hermione and Fleur did most of the talking. Hermione especially had a million questions about Fleur's work with runes in Gringotts, which made Ron begin to fall asleep.

After maybe an hour of easy conversation, the dinner seemed to be wrapping up. Harry thought about what Daphne has said, but couldn't bring himself to make a move. For one thing, they had talked a lot about what Bill was doing, and Harry didn't think he could sleep with his friend's wife without feeling terrible. The other issue was Fleur herself. He had been comfortable talking to her for a long time. It helped that her allure didn't affect him, but he also had thought of her only as a friend for some time now. All that changed though when he began to think of her as a potential partner.

He had been watching her all dinner, and he quickly remembered why most people were so intimidated by her. Her long blonde hair flowed perfectly down her shoulders, seeming to glow as it moved. Her neck was slim and the skin on it looked perfectly smooth and soft. Her large eyes were a puzzle all of their own. They seemed gentle and welcoming one minute, but at times Harry could tell she could control a room with them if she wanted to. Harry shuddered every time he glanced at her lips. They were perfectly plump, and covered in bright red lipstick that would get any man's blood flowing. And although she dressed modestly, it was obvious to see that under her blouse and skirt were perhaps the greatest curves the world had ever seen. Her long smooth legs led up to a very round butt, and her tits seemed to defy physics by sitting perfectly upright on her chest. The more Harry looked at her, the harder he felt himself becoming. Luckily, he was broken from his line of thought by Hermione announcing that they really should be going. Harry quickly stood up along with Ron and Hermione, who all thanked Fleur for the dinner and turned to leave. Just as he reached the door however, he heard a voice behind him.

"Harry!"

Harry paused. After all this time in England, Fleur still had enough of her accent remaining that his name sounded special coming out of her mouth. He wasn't sure why, but he truly enjoyed the way she talked. He turned back to face the beautiful blonde quickly.

"Yes Fleur?"

"Bill has asked me to talk to you about something regarding your vault situation."

Harry's felt his stomach drop. Anything about his vault could be very good news or catastrophically bad news. He nodded slowly and walked back towards the table where she was standing. Hermione made like she was going to walk back with him, but Ron grabbed her arm.

"It's about his vault Hermione. That's private stuff."

Hermione nodded and followed Ron out of the room. Harry took his seat silently and waited for Fleur to continue. As soon as the door closed she turned to face Harry.

"I may have told a bit of a lie Harry. This isn't actually about your vault, but it is about something very important."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't prepared to hear any more bad news about the state of his finances.

"It's actually a more personal matter I wished to talk about."

Harry nodded slowly, sensing that she needed a minute to put her thoughts together completely.

After a pause she continued, "You know that I'm a part Veela."

Harry nodded again.

"Usually that doesn't affect most of my daily life, besides my allure attracting unwanted attention on occasion. Being a Veela though means I need more attention than a normal woman."

Harry frowned slightly, "What exactly do you mean?"

Flee continued quickly, clearly nervous about what she was going to say, "Well for one thing, it means I need more attention just in general from people to feel happy. That's why the allure works the way it does. More importantly though, I need attention sexually."

Harry felt his jaw drop as he stared at Fleur.

"Veela are sexual creatures by nature, and without the proper amount of sexual activity, we can become deeply depressed and even start to experience physical withdrawal."

Harry saw where the conversation was heading, but he was too nervous to connect the dots out loud.

"So what does that have to do with me?"

Fleur took a deep breath and continued, "I want you to give me that attention while I'm at Hogwarts."

Harry's jaw dropped once again. Was all of this really happening to him? As soon as Daphne suggested he sleep with Fleur, his golden opportunity presented itself. And if things worked out, he would be sleeping with the two most beautiful women in Hogwarts, and possibly all of the isles, and in Harry's opinion, probably the whole world. Unfortunately, Harry was quickly brought back to reality by one fact he had almost forgotten.

"But Fleur, you're married to Bill. He's like family to me."

"I know that Harry, but me and Bill actually agreed that we wanted you to be the one to pleasure me."

"What? Why?"

"Bill knew he wouldn't be able to see me often enough while I'm at Hogwarts to keep up with my needs, so we thought about who could fill his spot. You're the most selfless person we know, and we both agreed you would be the only person who would do this simply to help me, and not with the motive to ruin our marriage."

Harry was taken aback by the compliment he had just been given. "Wow. Thank you Fleur I'm glad you both think of me that highly, but are you sure it's not going to be awkward when I see him from now on?"

Fleur shook her head. "No of course not! He's the one who suggested you, and I'll show him the memories. You and I will be doing things very differently than how me and Bill do things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Bill truly likes to take charge in the bedroom. He doesn't like his masculinity to be in question. And let's just say that with you I'll be using some parts that don't get enough practice at home."

Harry was a little bit lost as to what she was saying, but nodded his head slowly in agreement. This would make both Fleur and Daphne happy after all. And he couldn't pretend the thought of sleeping with Fleur didn't turn him on almost as much as the thought of sleeping with Daphne. At least he might get the chance to use his dick again. It hadn't been touched in over a month, and it might be a nice change of pace. Seeing him nod, Fleur broke out into a grin. She gestured for him to stand up, and as soon as he did, she pulled out her wand and vanished his clothes. Harry was caught off guard and quickly tried to cover himself with his hands. He blushed, embarrassed that his manhood was already at full attention, but Fleur didn't seem to care.

She looked him up and down carefully, taking in his slim but toned frame.

"I think you'll do just perfectly Harry."

It was all Harry could do to nod in agreement. Fleur then stood directly in front of him and vanished her clothes as well. The woman really didn't waste any time.

Harry looked and saw perhaps the most perfect body in existence. Her skin seemed to glow, her breasts massive but without sagging an inch. Harry thought he could bury his face in those tits and he'd probably never find his way back out. He followed her body down to her flat stomach, and then down lower. He wasn't sure why, but even after all his time with Daphne and Tracey, he wasn't expecting what was looking back at him from Fleur's crotch level.

Hanging between her legs, was yet another massive girl cock. In contrast to Daphne or Tracey however, Fleur's cock appeared as feminine as the rest of her did. Of course it was still huge, much bigger than Harry's, but it didn't look quite as rough around the edges as most cocks did. It was smooth and soft looking, with the shaft curving upwards ever so slightly and the head being a cute pink color at the top. In terms of size it appeared very similar to Daphne's, but perhaps an inch shorter. Harry couldn't think of a way to describe it besides beautiful. It was a cock that truly belonged on a woman. He would've kept staring, but Fleur stepped forward and grabbed his chin, pulling his gaze up to meet hers. Matching his earlier prediction, her eyes had changed from the soft comforting look they usually held, and now left no doubt in his mind who was in charge. Her eyes were a soft sea green, but just as the ocean could turn harsh in an instant, so could Fleur.

She quickly forced her lips upon his and began to make out with him. Her lips were just as soft as they appeared, but she pressed them against him firmly and quickly slipped her tongue into his mouth. Harry enjoyed the kiss, although he didn't get even a second of control from her. She tasted every inch of his mouth and made it clear once again that she would be running the show. After another minute though, Fleur pulled back and Harry felt himself wishing more than anything she would continue.

"You're immune to my allure are you not Harry?"

Harry nodded, wishing she would stop talking and continue to work on his mouth.

"Did you know that Veela allures also work through touch? And it works on all witches and wizards equally."

Before he could ask what she meant, Fleur gently stroked his arm and Harry felt a strange sensation course through him. Before he knew it, he felt more turned on than he ever had before. His cock ached it was so hard and he knew in that moment, he would do literally anything Fleur asked. His sole desire was to bring her pleasure and he wouldn't stop until she had it.

Seeing that her touch had the desired effect, Fleur leaned back in and continued dominating Harry's mouth. Harry had so far been nervous to touch her, but she grabbed his hands and placed them on her delicious ass, clearly signaling she wanted him to play with it. He instantly began molding the soft flesh between his fingers, making Fleur moan into his mouth. To his delight, he felt her hand reach his stomach, and begin slowly creeping downwards towards his throbbing shaft. When she reached it, she slowly continued downwards, just giving the softest of touches to his cock before reaching his balls. Expecting her to play with them, Harry was surprised when she lifted them out of the way and continued between his legs.

His mind took a second to catch on to what she was doing, but and instant later it became clear when two fingers slipped into his tight asshole. Daphne had made Harry drink a potion when they first started sleeping together, so that no matter how wide or how often she spread him open, he would always return to the tightness he had before he'd ever been touched there. For him it meant that it felt like losing his anal virginity every time he was fucked. Fleur didn't seem to care about the tightness though, as she plunged her two fingers as deep as she could and proceeded to move in and out as quickly as she could. The rough fingering made Harry moan and he instantly blushed. Girls were supposed to be fingered like this. He wasn't supposed to be moaning with Fleur's hand between his leg like he was. She seemed to have no qualms with his moaning however, and quickly added a third finger, followed by a fourth. She continued plundering his tight ass, but pulled her head back to look at Harry's moaning face.

"I like being in control. I think I might have to keep you around even when I'm done here at Hogwarts."

Harry could only nod in response. Her fingers were beginning to feel incredible as they teased his prostate with every push inside. Harry felt and orgasm building up, but before he could cum, Fleur pulled her hand out.

"Not so fast Harry. I've got a special plan for how you're going to cum tonight."

Harry let out a moan of desperation, wanting to cum more than anything. Fleur however, simply turned him around to face the dinner table and pushed his face down. With his face pushed down his ass came up, and it wasn't hard to figure out what Fleur had in mind. Harry braced himself as he felt the massive meat log between her legs bump up against his ass cheek. A moment later a loud smack could be heard as Fleur's shaft slapped down into the crack of his ass. She grinned against him slowly, clearly anxious to get going.

"You have the perfect little bubble butt Harry. I can't wait to make it mine tonight."

Harry didn't have time to argue that she was the third woman to declare his ass as theirs, because Fleur had used one hand to push his face down against the table, and the other was guiding her cock into his waiting hole. Harry could feel himself spreading around her mushroom head, his ass unable to give much resistance to her massive girl cock. Only a moment later, the whole head was inside, and Fleur let out a moan.

"Now for a fucking you'll never forget Harry."

Harry gulped, knowing she was enjoying dominating him and hoping she wasn't too rough. It seemed he wouldn't be getting his wish however, because Fleur thrust forward as hard as she could. Her hips hit into his ass with a loud clapping noise as she buried her entire length into him instantly. Harry moaned with a bit of pain and pleasure, but Fleur didn't take even a second to warm up. She instantly began plowing into him, dragging him back and forth along the table with her thrusts.

Every time she slammed her hips forward, Harry would be forced firmly against the table as her hips slapped against his ass. She continued fucking him a record speeds for a few minutes, both of them beginning to sweat and pant from the exertion. Harry felt his prostate being pummeled with every thrust, and realized he was on the brink of cumming. Fleur apparently realized also, because she quickly moved to prevent him from an orgasm.

She pulled out her wand and quickly cast two spells on Harry. The first forced his cock back into it's softened state, while not affecting his actual level of arousal. Harry still felt as if he would cum any moment, but his dick was now swinging pathetically between his legs and she fucked him at the same pace as before. Her second spell however, was much more interesting. Harry felt something appear around his cock, and looked down to see that both his balls and his cock had been closed up in a plastic cage. The cage was clearly preventing him from getting hard again, and Harry wondered what would happen if he orgasmed with his dick soft and contained like it was. He figured he would find out in a moment, because Fleur was practically turning his prostate into mush with every thrust.

Suddenly Harry felt himself about to orgasm and let out a sigh of relief. To his shock though, nothing happened, and the feeling of ultimate arousal wouldn't leave him. Fleur continued fucking his tight ass, but no matter how hard she plowed away, he couldn't cum. Instead he stayed right on the verge of cumming, and he instantly realized how excruciating things were about to become. After only thirty seconds of such a sensation he wanted to beg Fleur to allow him to cum. After a whole minute of her fucking him that way, he actually did beg.

"Fleur please... I can't keep going like this I need to cum."

Fleur simply laughed. "I told you I had a special plan for you Harry. That cock cage will keep you right on the edge until I allow you to release. Until then, enjoy the pleasure I'm giving you and be grateful. You'll be my little slut by the end of the night."

Fleur then stroked his back gently, and activated her allure once more on Harry. Instantly, he decided that if she never let him orgasm, it would be worth it to pleasure her. After all, that was the one thing he wanted more than anything. Fleur continued pounding him and Harry became a mess of panting and moaning. Being on the verge of orgasm was exhausting, and Harry couldn't think of anything besides the need to cum.

Fleur seemed to be running out of steam though, and she suddenly pulled out of his gaping ass with a soft pop. Harry relaxed against the table for a moment before Fleur have him a sudden command.

"Get up and lay on the table slut. I want to use your other hole."

Harry scrambled to get up on the table, the allure still making him desperate to please the blonde goddess who was torturing him. His cock was still desperately pressing against the cage, but wasn't making any progress. Knowing what Fleur wanted from him, Harry lay on his back and let his head hang off the edge of the table. Without saying a word, Fleur lined up her massive log with his waiting mouth, and thrust in. She went slower with his mouth at first, letting his lips slowly spread along her head and shaft. Harry's saliva coated her shaft and she was soon glistening as she slid in and out of his mouth.

"Are you ready for the real fun to begin? This is when I really turn you into my cum slut."

Harry let out a grunt of confirmation, but couldn't make any real words with his mouth full of cock like it was. Fleur then grabbed both sides of his head, and thrust her smooth cock into his throat. Harry sputtered and started to gag, but Fleur paid him no attention as she thrust in and out at an increasing speed. Her perfectly smooth balls smacked Harry right on the nose, but he loved every minute of being dominated by the Veela beauty. As Fleur bottomed out in his throat, she could see his throat bulge with her massive cock inside. Every time she pulled in and out, the bulge would travel along Harry's throat, showing exactly how deep she was going.

After plowing Harry into the table, it didn't take long before Fleur felt the urge to cum. She quickly buried herself to the hilt inside of Harry's throat and let out a loud moan. Harry actually felt her cum in the pulsing balls that rested against his face first, followed by the sensation of her shaft expanding slightly in his throat as the semen traveled down the length of her huge shaft. She began to unleash her cum down Harry's throat but suddenly pulled back so she was unloading into his mouth.

Her thick batter began to coat his tongue, and Harry was shocked by the taste. While he had grown to love the taste of Daphne's cum, Fleur clearly had a special gift. Her creamy batter tasted like honey, sweet and thick on his tongue. Harry's began sucking on her head harder than ever, desperate for more of the delicious girl cum. His sucking made Fleur's legs began to shake, and she moaned even louder as he slurped on her overly sensitive head. Not a drop of cum escaped his lips, which was especially impressive considering the shear amount that Fleur had released. Harry felt as though he'd just finished a full meal with the amount of cum currently sitting in his stomach. It took the both a moment to recover, but neither of them were ready to be done. Harry still hadn't gotten his orgasm, and Fleur couldn't stop after that impressive performance from her little slut. She finally pulled out his mouth, before turning and walking towards a door at the back of her office.

"Follow me Harry. I think it's almost time for your reward."

Harry quickly jumped up and followed her through the door, ending up in her private chambers. She led him to a large bedroom with a king sized bed in it. Before he could make a move, Fleur quickly shoved him onto his back on the bed.

"Alright my little cum slut. I'm going to really tear you apart this time. Feel free to beg for my cum, because like I said, you're my cum slut now."

Harry nodded excitedly. He really did want as much of her delicious girl cum as he could get, and he would do anything to get it. Fleur climbed up onto the bed between Harry's legs, and he assumed she would be plowing his tight asshole again. He would be right, but he didn't expect what came next. Fleur grabbed Harry's legs right above the ankle, and began pushing them up towards his head. Daphne had fucked him like this before, but he wasn't rady for Fleur to keep going the way she was. She continued pushing his legs up until he was practically folded in half, with his feet back behind his head and his ass straight up in the air. He had never felt less in control and it turned him on more than ever.

Her cock already hard again and lubed with his saliva, Fleur wasted no time pushing into his ass. Her monster shaft quickly buried itself even deeper than it had been before, mostly thanks to the angle. Instead of fucking into him, Fleur was now fucking him down into the bed. Like before, she thrusted hard and fast, making Harry moan with each push. Harry quickly realized another advantage of this position as she continued to destroy his tight little hole. With the slight curve that Fleur's cock had, it hit his prostate directly as she pushed in. Instead of just mashing it down with each thrust, she practically speared into it. Harry's cock began to throb inside its cage as he moved past moaning and shouted in pleasure. He would've cum instantly if it hadn't been for the cage holding him back.

Above him Fleur grinned, "That's right little slut. I knew you would love this."

"I do love it! Please fuck me harder!" Harry begged her.

He had never had his prostate destroyed like it was at the moment. Fleur granted his request and began slamming her hips harder against him, as if she were trying to crush him into the mattress. Harry moaned and could feel the constant pressure of an orgasm being denied. It was becoming painful to not be able to cum, but he still wanted to please Fleur more than anything. She continued for almost ten minutes, with Harry constantly begging to be allowed to cum. His prostate would probably never recover from the fucking it was getting, and Fleur seemed to love hearing him beg.

Finally she asked him, "Would you like more of my cum little slut?"

Harry groaned as her massive shaft entered in and out of him before responding, "Yes please more than anything!"

"Then you have to take your own cum first."

Harry frowned in confusion, not sure what she was talking about. Fleur answered his question though by removing his cage and allowing his cock to get hard once more. Harry instantly felt his orgasm beginning to overtake him, and he opened his mouth wide to moan. He looked up and saw that Fleur was reaching for his now hard cock, which was conveniently right over his face. She pointed it straight towards him, and Harry felt his orgasm begin.

He came with a force like never before. He had been desperate to cum since the minute they began fucking, and his load had built up in his balls. He suddenly unleashed all of it, straight onto his own face and into his mouth. Huge ropes of his own sticky batter landed on his face, painting him entirely white. Plenty of his cum landed in his mouth though, and he had no doubt what he was supposed to do with it. Fleur had been clear what he had to do to get her cum, so he swallowed his own willingly as it landed on him. He could barely see past the layers of thick cum that coated his face, but he could make out Fleur smiling as she buried herself in his ass one final time.

Her massive shaft expanded inside him, and Harry felt the familiar feeling of his hole being filled with cum. She somehow let out just as much as she had before, and Harry felt like he was swelling with the amount of girl cum inside him. When she had finally finished cumming, Fleur pulled out and began scooping her cum out of Harry's gaping ass. She reached down and watched as he desperately licked it off her fingers. She fed him every drop of not just her cum but his own as well, and Harry realized he really had become a cum slut. When he finished it all he looked up at Fleur expectantly.

"I'm glad to see you've become my little cum slut finally. That's enough for today, but I'll be using you plenty more before I leave Hogwarts. We still have plenty of things left to try."

Harry nodded in acceptance. As long as he could keep tasting her delicious cum, he didn't care what she wanted to do.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've just been busy with work and a bunch of other stuff. I'm finally getting a little more free time so I'll try to get some chapters out more regularly but I'm also working on a longer story so that make take precedence. Anyway, check my profile for the poll on who you want to see next and feel free to message me with feedback or anything else. Sorry for everyone I kept waiting.**


	4. Ch 4: Susan

Chapter 4:

Harry slid slowly down the wall of the shower, his legs unable to support him after the workout he'd just been put through. He was still out of breath and opened his mouth trying to get more air to his lungs. Unfortunately, opening his mouth in front of Daphne Greengrass was an open invitation to have it filled. Despite having just emptied a load of girl cum into his bowels, she quickly popped the head of her massive cock into his mouth. Harry just looked up at her, wondering how many rounds she could possibly go for. She had already cum four times since they entered the shower over an hour ago. Harry braced himself against the shower wall, prepared to have his face fucked once again.

Seeing this, Daphne smiled down at him and reassured him, "There's no need for that. I just want one last lazy blowjob before we call it a night. Could you do that for me?"

Harry grinned around the large, purple head currently resting on his tongue. He began to slowly shift back and forth, gently pleasuring Daphne as she had requested.

"While I've got you here," Daphne continued, "I was thinking it might be time for you to bring me a new memory. Don't get me wrong, I loved seeing Fleur turn you into her little sissy bitch, but that was a while ago. There's way too many girls looking to fuck you here for you to only sleep with me."

Harry continued his slow sucking, but his mind was going a mile a minute thinking about who else might want to fuck him at the school. There were plenty of girls he had been told had cocks, but half of them wanted to be with other witches, and the other half probably wouldn't be interested in him. After all, only a very select few knew about his secret relations around the castle. As he was thinking, Daphne gave one small shove deeper into his mouth. She let out a final load of cum, filling his mouth but still much smaller than her previous loads. Even she ran out of cum eventually. Harry swallowed dutifully, then looked up to address the beautiful woman above him.

"Daph I'd love to bring you more memories, but it doesn't seem like other girls are that interested. Fleur was kind of an exception."

Daphne quickly shook her head. "Every girl with a cock is interested in you Harry. You just have to take some initiative to find them, instead of hoping they'll come to you."

Harry thought that was probably an exaggeration but nodded anyway.

"I swear I'll try my best."

Daphne grinned, "That's all I could ask for. Now let's get to bed. I need to be well rested if I'm going to spread that delicious ass before breakfast."

"Yes ma'am!" Harry said with a smirk.

As the week continued, Harry found himself giving a lot of thought to the issue of who would join him in the bedroom next. He saw what Daphne was talking about. There were plenty of eligible girls walking the halls of Hogwarts, he just had to take a chance with one. As Friday rolled around though, he still hadn't talked to a single person. Even worse, he was entering his last class, which meant the weekend was only a short hour away and he wouldn't have anything to show Daphne before their weekend exploits. She had pressured him to find somebody before Sunday so they could spend the whole day watching the memory and reenacting it, but time was running short. Harry sat down next to Ron in transfiguration. The redhead looked over at him and grinned, clearly about to start a conversation. Before he could get a word out though, McGonagall has walked to the front of the class and begun talking.

"Don't get to comfortable with your seats everyone. I'll be assigning partners today for a project due on Monday."

Everyone in the class groaned. Not only was a project due Monday, but a partner project meant meeting up outside of class and spending even more time getting work done. Reluctantly, the class began to shift around, everyone sitting next to their partners as they were assigned. Harry waved goodbye as Ron went to sit with Lavender Brown, which Harry was sure would be an awkward pairing. After a couple more names were called, Harry heard McGonagall call his name and quickly snapped to attention.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Bones."

Harry looked over as Susan didn't hesitate to join him at his half empty table. He had always been on decent terms with Susan. She was pleasant and bubbly, with a quieter side when she wasn't with her friends. The thing Harry noticed most about her though, was the massive bust she had been sporting since fourth year. Daphne and Fleur were easily the two most beautiful women Harry knew, with long slender legs and nice toned asses. Susan was probably just a beautiful, but in a completely different way. Her boobs were absolutely massive, and her ass curved out from her his in a way that no red blooded male could ignore. She had a true hourglass figure. Every step she took sent a soft ripple through her curvier parts, and it was hard to look away from for the horny teenage boys of Hogwarts. Harry was not exception, so as Susan took the seat next to him, it was no surprise that he felt blood slowly starting to flow towards his member. Before he could give a greeting of any sort, McGonagall finished her list and began giving instructions.

"Your assignment is to demonstrate mastery over a mid-level conjuring. Both you and your partner should be able to preform the spell non-verbally and on the first try. You will also write an eight inch essay explaining what makes mid-level conjuring more complicated than beginner-level. You have the rest of class to work on this project but you will most likely have to finish it on your own time over the weekend." A few more student groaned but Harry just turned to Susan ready to get the assignment out of the way. The two of them worked surprisingly well together, and by the time class ended, they had finished the essay portion.

"Should we meet tomorrow to work on mastering the spell we pick?" Susan asked at the end of class.

"Yeah that would be great," Harry replied easily.

"Let's say the library at three?"

"Sounds perfect."

By the time Harry made his way to library, he was running ten minutes late. He had been caught up in a game of pickup quidditch and lost track of time, so he was practically sprinting to the library. He caught his breath for a second before opening the door, and to his surprise Susan was immediately on the other side.

"Susan! I'm really sorry I'm late I lost track of time," Harry tried to explain, still catching his breath.

"That's fine Harry I was actually thinking we might need to change our plans anyway. The library is packed, and it will be pretty hard to concentrate with everyone in there."

Harry looked around and saw that every single table had at least two students at it and nodded.

"Well let's find an empty classroom then and we can work there."

Susan nodded and the two went to find a better studying location. They quickly found an empty room on the fifth floor with nothing but a few chairs and desks inside. Susan bent over to set her bag on the ground, and Harry got a perfect view of the perfectly round ass the girl was sporting. She had worn jeans and a fairly tight blouse, though to be fair every blouse was probably tight on her with tits that size. As she straightened up and turned around, Harry still hadn't taken his eyes off her, and she quickly caught his eye, making him blush. Instead of calling him out for staring though, Susan simply said, "Do you think I could go first? I have a spell in mind that I think we could use."

Harry nodded and waited for her to attempt the spell.

"Actually," Susan began, "Would you mind sitting in that chair out of the way? I don't want to mess up and have you in the way of whatever goes wrong."

"Yeah of course," Harry replied. He quickly sat down in a chair to the side of the room. He watched as Susan slowly raised her wand and began to mentally prepare to cast the spell. It was hard not to watch her breasts as they moved ever so slightly with the raising of her arm. Harry was definitely sporting a boner now as Susan breathed in to cast her spell. The next thing he knew however, both his hands and ankles were yanked to the arms and legs of the chair respectively. Looking down, he saw a pair of handcuffs keeping each of his limbs locked in place. Before he could even form words in his mind, Susan was walking towards him with an extra sway to her hips.

"Don't think I haven't seen you ogling my body Harry. It's rather rude of you to stare like that you know."

Harry stuttered, trying to form a complete thought. "I-I'm sorry Susan. Honestly I wasn't trying to it's just hard not to. I swear I'll stop I wasn't trying to offend you."

Susan grinned as he tried to apologize. "I think it's rather flattering actually, but I still can't let it go unpunished. I have the perfect thing in mind actually."

She took two more steps towards Harry, and undid a button of her blouse with each step.

"Susan what are you doing?" Harry asked, unsure if things were going to go very wrong or very right for him.

"I'm dealing out your punishment. I heard a rumor from a certain Tracey Davis that you've been trying some new things. I think I'd like to try some new things with you if you don't mind."

So Tracey had let the cat out of the bag. Harry couldn't believe it. After all he had let her do to him she went and spread his secrets. He muttered under his breath, "That bitch."

He had thought only he would hear it, but apparently Susan had some excellent hearing.

"What was that Harry? Should you really speak like that about a woman who's brought you so much pleasure?"

Harry was about to retort, but the words drowned in his mouth and he took in the sight before him. Susan had continued undoing her blouse, and her massive tits had just popped free, sagging slightly under their own weight, but not appearing any less stunning. Stepping directly in front of Harry, Susan palmed her heavy boobs in her hands. She slowly brought one to Harry's mouth level, and he wasted no time latching on. There was no need to ask permission; they both knew what the other one wanted. If this was his punishment Harry would certainly be staring at Susan more often. She switched back and forth between breasts, moaning softly as Harry licked, sucked, and nibbled at her erect nipples. Not only were her tits bigger than any he'd ever seen, but the puffy nipples and pink areola were larger as well. Overall, they were perfectly proportioned breasts, and Harry was loving the way the soft mounds felt in his mouth. Before long though, Susan seemed ready to take things to another level.

"Now for your real punishment Harry."

Harry looked up at her eyes, which had a mischievous glint to them he wasn't sure he liked. She unbuttoned and dropped her pants in a matter of seconds, taking her panties with them and wasting no time. Although it wasn't a surprise to him, it still took Harry a moment to take in the sight in front of him. Susan had a rather large cock, below which hung a massive pair of balls. They were the biggest he'd ever seen, probably the size of an orange. Also, she had a unique feature that he hadn't seen on any of the girls prior to her. She clearly didn't shave her pubic hair completely, and so a small red bush grew just above her shaft. It matched her hair perfectly and Harry found himself oddly attracted to it.

Before he could analyze anything else, Susan has grabbed his head in one hand and began angling her own head towards his slightly agape mouth with the other. Harry opened wider out of instinct, and Susan gently slid her rather large mushroom head onto his tongue. She had a muskier taste to her, and her cock head flared wider than he had seen before. It was a deep angry purple and filled Harry's mouth entirely. As soon as her head was in, Susan moved her other hand to Harry's head and he quickly realized what was about to happen. He tried to reach up and grab her hips, hoping to slow her down from her impending thrust, but he forgot one critical thing. His hands were still cuffed to the arms of the chair. So with almost no resistance, Susan slammed her hips forwards, forcing her massive meat log into his clutching throat and cutting off his air entirely.

Harry did his best not to gag on the length, but as quickly as she had entered, Susan was already pulling out. With no build up at all, she began brutally bashing her hips into his face, the massive head of her girl cock spreading his throat wide with each push. Her huge balls began to swing back and forth as she quickly built momentum. After a minute they were smacking Harry's chin hard enough to leave the skin red. Harry had been throat fucked before, but never with so much aggression. Without Susan holding his head he was sure the chair would've toppled. He continued to gag around her massive python, causing saliva to leak out of his tight lips around her shaft. Susan continued pounding his face for a couple of minutes before finally slowing down and allowing him a real chance to breathe. Harry desperately sucked in air, but soon realized that he wasn't out of the woods yet.

Susan smiles down before asking, "You liked that didn't you slut? Giving it to you rough seems to get you hard."

Harry couldn't really argue, considering how hard his cock was straining against his jeans.

"That wasn't nearly enough punishment for an experienced throat like yours though. You need something special to really make you suffer."

Harry wasn't sure he liked where she was headed with that line of thinking, but it was hard to argue with a mouth full of cock and his limbs pinned to the chair. Slowly, Susan began to push back into his throat, but as she bottomed out, she reached down to her massive balls. Harry's eyes widened, getting an idea of what was about to happen. He desperately wanted to protest, but was forced to watch helplessly as she pushed a huge ball towards his lips, slowly forcing them to part. Harry though it was impossible, but the next thing he knew, his jaw gave an audible pop and one of Susan's massive balls joined the shaft currently sitting in his mouth.

Susan let out a moan as Harry's tongue was forced to pleasure her invading testicle with nowhere else to go. Harry's jaw already was burning, but suddenly, Susan did something even more unbelievable. She reached for the second ball, and almost instantly forced it to join the first in Harry's impossibly tight mouth. He was convinced now that his jaw really was dislocated. The musky taste of her sack invaded his entire mouth, and his cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk, with one ball spreading into each. The bulge in his throat from the head of her massive meat stick only added to the comical look, but if anything, Susan found it more arousing.

She began to push back and forth once again. There wasn't much room to move without risking her balls popping out of the overfilled mouth, but each tiny shove made Harry feel like he was taking a whole other dick in his throat. After another minute, Susan pulled Harry's head tight. His nose was pressed deep into her red bush as she moaned louder than ever. Harry could feel her huge balls begin to pulse in his mouth, before her shaft swelled up and a giant load of sticky girl cum was deposited straight in his stomach. Harry had already been struggling to breath, but the thick batter being forced down his throat made it impossible. He gagged around the huge shaft in his throat, which only seemed to make Susan groan louder and shove his head down more forcefully.

When she finally finished cumming, Susan yanked her entire shaft and balls out of Harry's mouth and throat allowing him to finally breath. He sputtered desperately, unable to close his jaw after the fucking it had just received. Susan seemed speechless as she came down from her orgasm, but Harry wouldn't have understood any words spoken to him regardless. His mind was entirely filled with the need to breathe, and the undeniable need to cum. No matter how much of a struggle it was taking her fully package, Susan's brutal act had turned Harry on more than he wanted to admit. As he slowly recovered, he watched as Susan's cock continued to throb, clearly not done for the night.

"I can't believe you took all of that Harry," Susan said excitedly. "It makes me even more excited for what we're going to do next!"

Harry looked up at her, still unable to talk, but silently pleading that she would go easier on him.

Susan grinned down at him trying not to laugh at the image of the boy who lived, jaw stretched out and dripping her girl cum, handcuffed to a chair.

"Let's move you somewhere more comfortable why don't we?" Susan asked, clearly not waiting for an answer. With a wave of her wand, she conjured a bed and promptly sat on the edge.

Without a word, she raised her wand and switched Harry's handcuffs so they now connected his hands together as well as his feet. While free from the chair, he didn't exactly have the ability to move very far. Almost instantly, Susan did the moving for him. She summoned him right onto her lap, bent over her legs with his ass directly in front of her. Harry honestly thought nothing could be more humiliating than being summoned onto a girls lap, laying across her cock that was much bigger than his, but he was soon proved wrong. Even more embarrassing was having his clothes vanished so he lay naked across Susan's thighs.

"I think we'll finish your punishment this way Harry. Then we can get to your reward as long as you behave."

Harry nodded, still not trusting his jaw to form words. Before he knew what was happening though, a hand slapped down viciously across his ass, forcing him to yelp. Susan giggle at his small shout of pain, and spanked him again, forcing out a similar sound for the second time.

"Now Harry, you have to be quiet while you're being punished. Any whining or complaining and you won't get your reward."

Harry thought that the whole situation was entirely unfair, and honestly couldn't remember what he was being punished for, but he kept silent as two more spanks rained down on each of his butt cheeks. They were beginning to turn pink, and despite himself, Harry couldn't bring himself to hate the feeling of being punished. Susan was clearly enjoying herself, watching as Harry silently winced with each blow. She began bringing them faster and faster turning Harry's ass bright red slowly but surely.

"You like that don't you you little slut? You like me spanking you and putting you in your place. You like having your face fucked and your ass punished by me."

Harry began to speak out and deny the allegations against him, but suddenly, a much firmer surface smacked into his burning ass. Craning his head around, Harry saw that Susan had conjured a wooden paddle and was going to town on his ass with renewed energy. Harry couldn't help but yell out with each swing of the paddle.

"Ooh Harry I specifically asked you to be quiet," Susan scolded. "If you can't do that then we're going to have to make you be quiet."

With yet another wave of her wand, Susan conjured something that Harry felt might be crossing the line. In an instant his mouth was filled with a red plastic ball, and a strap around his head held the gag firmly in place. Being gagged by a massive girl cock was one thing, but being actively spanked and gagged was another thing entirely. Harry tried his best to protest, but he could only make out gurgles around the ball gag. Apparently, he didn't need to worry about complaining anyway, because Susan suddenly let up on the spanking, and his incredibly sore ass was finally given a moment of peace.

"Alright Harry, it's finally time for your reward. I think you did good enough to deserve a little pleasure at least."

Harry grinned, grateful for the humiliation to end. As quickly as she had put him on her lap, Susan picked up Harry and put his face down on the bed. With his hands and feet still cuffed, Harry was forced to lay prone with his arms and legs together. Susan quickly climbed behind him, straddling his legs as she sat right below his ass. Harry knew what was coming next, and Susan leaned forward shoving her still hard cock into Harry's incredibly tight hole. Despite the massive size of her mushroom head, she had no trouble fitting it into Harry's rosebud as she mounted him. Harry instantly realized that with his legs together his ass was even tighter than usual. So as Susan forced her massive meat log into his guts, Harry felt like he was being split in two. Susan slowly bottomed out, pushing her red pubes against Harry's bare ass, her balls resting against his much smaller ones.

"You really are as tight as Tracey promised Harry. I'll have to thank her for her advice next time I see her."

Harry only grunted in acknowledgment as Susan began pulling her hips back, leaving only her flaring head inside his tight ring. Pushing back down suddenly, Harry felt a wave of pain as Susan's hips smacked into his still burning red ass cheeks. He grunted in pain, instinctively clenching up in response. To his surprise though, his clenching tightened his hole around the huge shaft invading his insides. His prostate pressed firmly against the purple cock head inside of him and he felt his own cock twitch with pleasure.

He moaned loudly, making Susan giggle as she pulled out of him again. The process continued that way, with her huge shaft spreading Harry one the way in, only to make him clench tightly in an astounding mix of pain and pleasure. Both of them were now moaning uncontrollably as Susan picked up pace. Her thighs repeatedly smacked against Harry's tight ass cheeks and he couldn't deny how well he massive log was crushing his prostate into oblivion. He clenched tighter and tighter as she continued thrusting, and soon felt himself ready to burst.

Sensing that he was about to cum, Susan gave a firm to smack to both of his ass cheeks, causing him to clench tightly and shove her head one last time against his prostate. Harry groaned as he shot spurts of cum into the sheets below him, while Susan continued her thrusting. As she continued pummeling Harry, his orgasm became prolonged to the point where he was drooling around the ball gag in his mouth. Susan's massive shaft was splitting his ass in two and she couldn't help but moan as she watched his tight hole cling to her girl cock on the way in and out.

Before long, Harry's tight ass became too much to handle, and Susan bottomed out one last time. She sank her cock to the very lowest depths of Harry's hole before unloading a massive amount of baby batter. Harry could feel the heat inside him as girl cum rushed deep into his bowels. He was so tight that some of the cum forced itself back out around Susan's shaft, and she moaned at the sight. Before she finished, she pulled out, allowing her last ropes of cum to paint Harry's back and ass. Coated inside and out with white cream, Harry lay facedown in total ecstasy. Susan pulled herself up off the bed, taking one final look at Harry's naked and abused form before beginning to get dressed.

"I think this will have to become a more regular occurrence Harry," Susan said with a smile.

Harry just nodded happily and Susan continued, "I think I'll leave you to clean yourself up. I think we've covered enough spellwork for today. See you in class!"

With one final wave of her wand she removed the handcuffs, but left the gag in, figuring he could figure that out himself. With a large grin, Susan strode our of the classroom, the image of Harry painted in her own cum stuck in her mind. She definitely wouldn't mind coming back for seconds of that delicious ass.

**A/N: Sorry again that it's taken me so long to post and sorry that this is a slightly shorter chapter. I'm currently working full time, taking 12 credit hours of classes, and working out and studying every night once I'm done. Obviously there isn't a lot of room for writing but hopefully this chapter will hold you all over for the time being. The poll for the next chapter is still up so vote if you haven't. DM me with questions or feedback I like hearing all the ideas regardless of if I use them or not. Unless there's a big change in the polls next chapter will either be Tonks or the quidditch team. Either way I'm excited to write both of those chapters and I'll try to make them longer.**


	5. Ch 5: The Quidditch Team

There was no better feeling to Harry than the rush of the wind against his face when he got to fly his firebolt at unbelievable speeds. Well actually he could think of one better feeling but it was probably best to keep his mind out of the gutter while he was flying. The one drawback of his active lifestyle with Daphne and some of the other girls was his constant soreness. Nothing made it more evident than hopping on a broomstick for a couple hours and realizing what a buttslut he really was.

After his year on the run, Harry had thought that he would probably be done with quidditch. When McGonagall had offered him his old role of quidditch captain though, Harry couldn't turn down the chance to get back in the game. He loved flying of course but he also craved the competition and satisfaction that came along with successfully chasing the snitch.

Once she saw how much he enjoyed the sport, Daphne had convinced him to consider playing after Hogwarts. He had the talent and after years of fighting death eaters he wasn't sure that he still wanted to be an auror. Harry had thought about her advice and decided it might be worth considering. After telling McGonagall that he was interested in playing professionally she had told him that she would notify the scouts who visited every game.

Being the premiere magical school in Britain meant that their were always team scouts watching the games at Hogwarts. They kept a close eye on every player, but weren't allowed to speak to players without their permission. Harry had never wanted the extra attention with the spotlight on him already. However, once he began talking to some of the scouts he had started to feel optimistic about the possibility of going pro. Five teams had already given him offers and today he would be visiting one of the teams to get a tour of the team facilities. Then he'd have a quick interview and they would let him know if they were considering him as a serious draft prospect.

Harry was going to visit the Falmouth Falcons, who were usually in the top half of the table. It was agreed that if they could get their hands on a good seeker they would be a serious contender. Most commentators were in agreement that they would be the best fit for Harry, especially considering the chemistry he would likely have upon arrival. Three of his previous teammates all played for the falcons. Harry was hoping to see them for the tour later that day and catch up a little bit.

Realizing that he was due to leave in a few minutes, Harry hopped of his broom and went to the castle. He had wanted to warm up a little bit in case they asked him to do any flying. After putting his broom in the locker room he grabbed the port key he had been issued and counted down the last couple of minutes until it went off.

With a tug Harry found himself suddenly dropped in front of the falcons stadium. It was a decent sized stadium but not as large as the stadiums for the wealthier teams like Puddlemere or the Harpies.

"Hey Harry!"

The sudden exclamation brought his attention away from the large stadium and to the group of three in front of him. He instantly recognized Katie, Angelina, and Alicia, his long time Gryffindor teammates.

"Hey ladies! It's good to see you all again." Harry responded.

Katie walked up and wrapped Harry in a hug before responding. "I know it feels like forever since we've see you."

"How's Gryffindor doing this year?" Angelina asked as she moved in to hug Harry.

"We've played well but obviously not as good as when you three were here."

"Well that was a given. There's no replacing a trio like this," Alicia said as she greeted Harry with the obligatory hug.

"No definitely not. And I've heard that things are going just as well here with the falcons."

"We're leaving their league in quaffle points for the last two seasons!" Angelina beamed.

Katie rolled her eyes. "If we had a competent keeper and a seeker who knew how to ride a broom that might amount to something."

Harry grinned. "I can probably help with one of those issues."

"Let's hope so. Let's start the tour and maybe we can convince you to come to Falmouth."

The tour was definitely more than Harry was expecting. The training pitch on its own was nicer than the one at Hogwarts. The facilities the team had were like nothing Harry had seen. They had a full gym, a cafeteria that served food for each players specific dietary needs, and a whole array of medical and recovery rooms. The full tour took just over an hour but Harry definitely was feeling excited about potentially joining the team there over the summer.

Angeline turned to face Harry, signaling that the tour was over. "Well Harry, what do you think?"

"This is amazing! You have everything here."

Alicia laughed. "It's pretty nice isn't it. It feels less welcoming when you spend every day here working your ass off though."

"I can imagine that."

Their last stop had been the team lockers, which was where they were currently talking. Harry had been impressed that each player had a reserved area of the room with all their equipment laid out and prepared by the team house elves.

Angelina broke him from his thoughts. "While we're sitting here we might as well conduct the interview."

Harry was caught off guard. "Isn't that supposed to be with the coach and manager?"

Katie laughed before replying, "The coach is already convinced you're the man for the team. This is a player interview to make sure you would be a good fit on a personal level. We also want to make sure that we're a good fit for you."

Angelina moved over to where Harry was sitting along one of the benches. "This is really just to make sure you can... handle the team so to speak."

Harry nodded, not entirely sure what the interview was about at this point. He had never had any issues with teammates besides Cormac, but that was hardly his fault.

"We all know you pretty well," Alicia said as she moved to Harry's other side. "But theirs parts of you we never got to see while playing with Hogwarts and this is our chance to really see how you take things here."

Harry was definitely confused now. "Sorry I'm not sure exactly what you mean. I think you all know me pretty well."

Angelina smiled before leaning in closer. "Why don't I show you what we mean Harry."

Before he could respond Angelina had already moved in the rest of the way and was now aggressively kissing him. For a moment Harry was stunned but his instincts quickly took over and he allowed Angelina access to his mouth as he leaned into the kiss. Her lips began to press more firmly into his and Harry suddenly felt hands starting to roam his body. Alicia began running her hand along his chest while Angelina moved her hand down towards his lower back.

After a minute though, she surprised Harry by pulling away and pulling him off the bench with her. Harry quickly fell to his knees as she pushed down on his shoulders. He had had his eyes closed while making out with the gorgeous girl, but he opened them as he was dragged to the floor. He was surprised for the third time in as many minutes to see three massive cocks waiting in front of him with the three girls waiting expectantly.

Alicia grinned as she looking down at him. "Well Harry, lets see how well you can handle the team."

Without wasting a second, Angelina grabbed his head and pulled him towards her waiting cock. Harry opened his mouth and felt his jaw stretch around her chocolate anaconda. Her cock was just as big as Daphne's and she had a massive pair of balls swinging below it just waiting to smack against his face.

Harry had plenty of practice sucking dick, so he only gave a few small gags as she forced herself into his throat. Harry couldn't help but slobber along her shaft as she forced his mouth open. He began to put his hands on Angelina's hips, but was quickly stopped by the other two girls. Alicia and Katie each grabbed a hand and moved it to their waiting cocks.

Katie's cock was even longer than Angelina's although it looked slightly narrower. Alicia on the other hand had a cock that looked about ten inches long but was enormously thick. He began jerking each of their lengths in unison, making sure to go from bottom to top of the shaft with a slight twisting motion.

All three girls moaned slightly at the sight of Harry Potter looking up at them as he pleasured their massive lengths. Angelina has moved closer to Harry and was fucking his head with force as she bottomed out repeatedly in his throat. Her massive balls were hitting him in the chin with each thrust, their loud slapping trying to compete with the sloppy gags coming from his throat.

She continued for a minute before Katie grabbed his head and moved him along to her waiting shaft. She let Harry kiss and lick her fat mushroom head for a moment before forcing her length down in one thrust. Her massive meat log felt like it was practically in his stomach, but Harry just allowed her to use his face as she pleased.

He moved his hand over to Angelina, where his saliva made it easier to jerk up and down her length. It wasn't long before Alicia took her turn and Harry felt his jaw stretch even wider around her log. She pushed down on Harry's head, forcing his nose into her trimmed pubes. Once he was at the bottom of her shaft, Alicia wrapped one leg around his head to keep him pinned in place.

Unable to bob his head up and down, Harry focused on caressing her length with his tongue. Alicia moaned in appreciation of his efforts and Harry could tell she wanted to stay there for an eternity.

Harry spent the next half hour being passed between cocks, having his face fucked aggressively from every angle imaginable. At some point he had a massive pair of balls shoved into his mouth with the clear desire for him to play with those as well. With the mess of saliva and precum on his face, Harry couldn't even tell who they belonged to before his question was answered in the form of a command.

"Mmmm yes worship my massive balls you little slut!" Angelina ordered.

Harry already had been working hard on them but he tried to work his tongue more and suck harder. After that it was a free for all. Everything was a blur to Harry as he was face fucked by their massive shafts and forced to worship three massive pairs of balls.

Eventually the three girls began to pull back and start jerking their lengths. Harry had almost no warning before suddenly a hot rope of cum landed on his face. It was followed by many more from each girl. His face had been covered in cum before but never the way it was being covered now. Each rope of spunk that landed on his face contributed to the thick layer that was quickly building up. He felt like a cake being iced for a party. Not a single inch of his face was left uncovered as the girls emptied their massive loads across him.

"Fuck that's hot," Katie moaned.

"I think he should eat it," Angelina responded.

"Come on slut. Eat that all off your face!" Alicia exclaimed.

Harry wasted no time obeying the trio, using his fingers to mop all of their cum into his mouth. The cum cocktail was delicious and Harry felt like he'd just finished a Hogwarts feast. After every last drop of the thick baby batter was swallowed, Katie dragged him to his feet and over to one of the massage tables in the locker room. Harry went along with it as he was bent over the end of the table, his ass once again in the air.

"We said we wanted to see how you would take things here. So here's your chance," Katie teased as she moved up behind him.

His clothes had been vanished long ago in the haze of him being skull fucked. That left his tight hole exposed to the three quidditch stars.

Katie decided not to waste any time mounting the star seeker. Walking up behind his waiting ass she grabbed onto his hips and slid her length into the puckered hole. If she was surprised with how smoothly he melted apart she didn't let on. Instead she was focused on how tightly he was gripping her massive shaft.

She thrust hard, burying her impressive length deep in her bowels. Harry and Katie both let out moans as she bottomed out, scraping against his prostate the whole way. Angelina and Alicia moved to the other end of the table, taking his hands and making them return to their previous task. Harry slid back and forth across the table as Katie fucked him, the slapping sound of her hips hitting his ass echoing through the room.

Harry let out another moan, making Alicia decide that his mouth could be doing more important things. She climbed on top of the massage table, sitting herself directly in front of Harry's open mouth. Harry had his eyes closed but he wasn't very surprised when he found his head once again being dragged down the now familiar length.

After a few minutes, Angelina decided it was her turn and replaced Katie behind Harry's shapely ass. She slid in easily and began pounding hard against the table. She had always thought Harry had a delicious looking ass, and she was now confirming it for herself. Deciding to have a little fun she began to smack his ass as she fucked it. Harry moaned at the mix of pain and pleasure, loving how it made him clench down on her huge anaconda. Angelina sped up her thrusts as she pulled his ass back and forth with her cock.

"Fuck yes take this huge dick you slut!" she screamed out from behind Harry. "I love seeing that tight asshole grip my cock!"

Harry was loving every second of his abuse and as Angelina plowed him into the table, he had his first orgasm of the night. He let out a moan a slight whimper as he came hard on the table below him. He continued to cum as Angelina kept thrusting.

Soon Alicia moved around behind him and took Angelina's place, allowing Katie to take over his throat. She spread his hole to the very maximum, making his legs shake with how hard she was pressing his prostate. She continued fucking him for a while before Katie decided she wanted to be back in his delicious hole.

Expecting his ass to be peeled apart again, Harry was surprised when he was flipped onto his back. Katie quickly thrust into him once again and her insane length could be seen pressing against his stomach. The other two girls watched in excitement as his stomach bulged from her massive girl cock. Angelina decided it would be the perfect time to get his throat to bulge too. All three girls moaned at the sight of Harry Potter flat on his back, with his throat and stomach bulging from their massive logs, all while his cock sprayed cum onto his stomach.

Harry had long since lost the ability to think clearly, but he knew he didn't want things to stop any time soon. He got his wish as each girl took their turn with his mouth and his ass. He had orgasmed nearly constantly since they began fucking him, and he was a mess of cum and saliva.

Katie was back in his asshole again when he suddenly felt her cock begin to pulse and she bottomed out inside him. Holding him firmly down on her dick, Katie shot her second massive load deep into his bowels. The hot baby batter coated his insides, making Harry moan again. Finally softening, Katie moved back, allowing Angelina to slide in. She quickly copied Katie and unloaded her thick spunk into Harry's waiting ass. Alicia moved in last, her cock flying in and out of Harry with the other girls cum as lubricant. She too emptied herself into Harry and then watched as the boy who lived laid their with girl cum pouring out of his cute little butt.

"You know what?" Katie began, "I think he'll fit in fine here someday."

**AN: I know y'all are used to hearing me apologize for taking so long so I'll save it. Things have been busy and I kind of lost motivation to work on this story. There's two scenes I want to write but they need some more chapters before I can write them so that's the only motivation I've had to keep writing at this point. Sorry this is a short chapter but there will be longer ones to come. I appreciate the feedback.**


End file.
